Revenge
by MrsSixxComaJinxxPittsPurdy'x
Summary: SEQUEL TO RIVALS! Erin is reunited with Bertrand, hell bent on revenge. What path will she choose to take when her past and future clash? Only time will tell. CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE IS F I N A L L Y UP! R&R!
1. Stay With Me, Please!

**Authors Note; Hola! Welcome to my (hopefully) last part of my YD FanFic, not got a title as yet, ideas would be nice. Thanks xox**

**Also, more detailed chapters (1000 words or so) because I have a better idea of what to do with this story! Hopefully won't drag but feel free to tell me if it does! xox**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Stay With Me, Please! **

Erin woke up with a start, she was wrapped around something fury, something warm. She blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out where she was, her hand shifted across the fur she was laid on, it was cold, lifeless. With a sudden and harsh jolt, she remembered the night before.

"Beowulf?" She asked, softly. She traced her hand across The Great Wolf's fur, no movement followed. She shifted until she was propped up on her elbow, and looked into his big, beautiful eyes.

"Beowulf, please, wake up!" She wailed, burying her head once again into his fur. "Please, I need you, please, please don't leave me, I-" She struggled to find the words to say.

"Please, I need you, you and me, we were supposed to beat The Dracula's, please, please, I can't loose you, not you as well, I've said goodbye to too many people. I've lost my best friend, I've pushed my boyfriend away from me, Vlad hates me, Ingrid has gone, please, please, wake up!" Big heavy tears were rolling down her cheeks, a waterfall of emotions flooding out of her at rocket like speed.

"Baby-bat!" A soothing voice burnt into Erin's earlobes like hot candle wax. She spun around, her face still buried in Beowulf's fur.

"_Bert_!" Erin shot up, and ran with inhuman speed towards her lover. He picked her up, kissing her and spinning her around like they do in those cheesy romantic movies. "You came back! You came back!" She repeated, kissing him as much as she could, wherever she could.

"Of course I came back, Er, of course I did!" He soothed, relieved to be back with his Erin at last. He had taken rather longer than he had wanted to away from her and it had just about killed him, Vampire or no Vampire.

"I thought I'd lost you, I thought you'd gone, I thought.." She babbled, not quite knowing how to express the relief that was now flooding through her freely. "I thought I'd driven you away as well." _  
_

Bertrand laughed, not an unkind laugh, not even a soothing laugh, he just laughed in awe. "Baby-bat, I will always be with you, by your side, no matter what, I could never leave you, I hate myself for leaving you, I really do." His eyes drifted across to where Beowulf's now lifeless body was laying. "Er, who's.. who's that?"

"That's-" Erin released him and ran back towards Beowulf. "Bertrand, can you help him, please, can you?" She pleaded, begging him.

"Erin, he's gone, there's nothing I or you can do, Beowulf's gone, baby-bat, let him rest."

Erin wasn't listening anymore. "Bertrand, how do you know his name?" Wonder was etched in her voice like a stone age carving. "I never said his name."

"I know of him, Er, I used to look after him when he was a cub, he hasn't changed, one bit." Tears welled up inside his eyes and spilled onto Beowulf's shiny fur. "I used to look after his Wife and Children too, but then-"

"Then The Dracula's killed them." Erin finished, sadly.

Bertrand squeezed her shoulder protectively. "Er, there together again now, they can be a proper family again."

Erin shrugged away from his hand. "That's not the point I was making, Bertrand!" Anger suddenly surged through her. "The point, Bertrand, is that the family we loved and trusted _slaughtered _his family, and his own family rejected him. Me and him, Bertrand, we were like the same people, he was the only one who really understood my pain, and now, he's gone, and I swore to him I would avenge him." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "Vladimir Dracula has submitted me to torture and humiliation over the past few months, married that bitch, chained me up like a dog, kept me in a cage, turned me into a monster, I will have my revenge." Her eyes were an eerie shade of red, her fangs had dropped, and a hint of power could be detected in her voice.

Bertrand, wary of the power that suppressed his Girlfriend's body, stepped away from her. "Erin, calm down, calm down, baby-bat." He stepped towards her again.

"Get away from me!" Erin spat, flinching at his touch. "You left me! You can't tell me what to do anymore, _nobody can_! I am my own person, for the love of garlic, I am going to finish Vladimir Dracula-" She shouted, her tongue rolling on her pronunciation of Vlad's name. "I am going to finish him like he did me. And I will destroy anyone who gets in my way, I mean it, gone is scared, pathetic Erin, I have lost too many people, too many people, Bertrand, _too many_!" She sunk to the floor, cradling Beowulf's paw in her hand.

"Erin, please, stop. This isn't you, please, stop." He crouched down next to her, she had never, in his eyes, looked more beautiful, more vulnerable than she did now. She peeked up at him through her wet lashes, black trails of mascara slithered down her cheeks like a serpent looking for it's prey. "I know Vlad hurt you, he hurt us all, he lied to us, but you can't just decide to kill him, baby-bat, it doesn't work like that, you know it doesn't, please, calm down, come here!" He held his arms out for her. She crawled over to him and clambered onto his lap like a schoolchild wanting attention. She began to sob, sob and sob, her eyes were a constant stream of water, her nose all red and blotchy from the crying.

"I love you." She wailed in between sobbing. "I really, really love you, Bertrand." She snuggled closer to his chest. "I'm sorry."

Bertrand raised his eyebrows at her. "Sorry? What are you sorry for, baby-bat, I should be the one apologising, not you. I love you too, forever, forever and a day." He kissed the top of her head, and using his index finger, trailed his finger across her sodden cheek, black streaks stained on his fingers, making Erin look like an Indian Chief. "You're beautiful, I mean that, please, calm down, I love you so much!"

Erin said nothing, just bit down on her lip, trying to disguise the tears that were still falling. Bertrand shifted underneath her, trying to communicate without words.

"Stop them tears now, you're safe, I've got you, I've got you." He soothed, kissing a tear away from her mouth.

"I love you." She said, simply. "I really really do." She laid down on his chest, and he cradled her like a newborn until she fell into a contented, soothing sleep in his arms.


	2. Waiting

**Chapter Two**

**Waiting**

Bertrand laid next to Erin, unable to sleep. He wasn't sure how long they had been laying there, night had long gone, the sun was peeking through the trees shyly, waiting to pounce.

"Er," He shook her gently. "Er, come on, we need to get back." He kissed her hand, prompting a response from her. She mumbled something he couldn't make out. "Erin, come on, it's time to go." He repeated, more firmly than before. Another mumble followed. Bertrand grumbled, and scooped her up in his arms. "Come on, you stubborn baby-bat!" He half joked, and took off before the sun reached them.

Erin's eyes fluttered open, she wasn't sure where she was, or why she seemed to be lighter than a feather. She liked the feeling though, floating through the breeze, with not a care in the world.

"Hey, baby-bat, welcome back," Bertrand's voice brought her back to reality. He placed her softly on the ground. "I trust you slept well?" He laughed.

Erin, still not one hundred percent sure where she was, grunted a response, and sat down on the floor, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Where are we, what," she rubbed her eyes again, they were sore from crying. "What are we doing _here_?" She gestured towards Garside. "Bertrand, why are we here? I'm not wanted here anymore, am I?" Her eyes filled once again, tears threatened to spill over onto her lip.

"Baby-bat, this is your home, you will always be wanted here." He kissed the top of her head, took her hand, and led her inside.

"Bert-"

"Shush, now, you're coming with me, Er, no excuse." He laughed, and tugged at her hand.

Erin resisted at first, pulling the opposite way. "Bertrand, no," She coughed, trying to disguise her tears. "I can't."

Bertrand ignored her, pulling her once again, until she gave up, and let him guide her towards the school. Her knees were weak as they walked up to the gates, and a feeling of nausea washed over her.

"Just stay with me, baby-bat, you'll be okay, you don't have to see Vlad, I promise."

Erin whimpered at the sound of Vlad's name, cursing her emotions as they cursed through her.

"_Erin?!_" _  
_

Erin spun around, still holding Bertrand's hand. She didn't really need to turn around to see who had shouted her, but she didn't have the willpower not too.

"Vlad," Bertrand spoke before Erin could, and, for once, she was pleased that she was lost for words. "We don't want any trouble."

"Then why," Vlad spat, more to Erin than Bertrand, "Why come back, Erin?"

Erin whimpered, trying to find the words to say, but her words quickly dissolved into tears, big, gasping tears.

"Oh, cry me a river, bitch." Vlad spat, unkindly, only making Erin worse. Bertrand gripped her hand tighter, which didn't exactly go unnoticed by Vlad, who proceeded by throwing Bertrand against the hard wall, leaving Erin unprotected. "Erin, I'll ask you again, why did you come back?" His voice was low, husky, almost seductive, but scary. "Why, Erin, why?!" His voice was scarily quiet, Erin hated it, seeing him again, power mad and scary, she wanted to run, run far away, with Bertrand, and never have to see his face again.

"I," Erin began, not quite knowing what to say, or, indeed, how to say it. "It's- nice to see you, Vlad." She said, her voice raising slightly as she lied to The Chosen One.

"Cut the crap, Erin, I meant what I said, I never wanted to see you again." He snarled, dropping his fangs and blackening his eyes as he did so. "So, I'll ask you again, _why are you here_?" He attempted to lunge at her, but Bertrand, unbeknown to either Vlad or Erin, had got up off the floor, jumped in front of her, preventing Vlad to hurt her. _  
_

"Step away from her, Vladimir Dracula." Bertrand's voice was harsh, husky, Erin was getting rather hot and squirmy listening to it, her head was swimming with inappropriate erotic thoughts, she was, as they say 'hot under the collar', she couldn't concentrate, didn't know what to do, she was staring into Vlad's eyes, they were blank, black, emotionless, hard; they scared her, she was beginning to feel quite queasy, she needed to get out of here, but she didn't want to leave Bertrand alone, with this _monster._

"Bertrand, come on, lets go," She paused, assessing Vlad's face once again. "We should never have come back."

"Too right, you shouldn't have," Vlad chipped in, "I warned you what would happen if I saw the two of you together again!" He spat.

"Why am I not allowed to be happy?" Erin's voice was strained, angry. "Why can I not have any form of happiness in my life any more, seen as though you killed me, don't you think that I _deserve _happiness? Don't you think I _deserve _to be happy, with Bertrand, who, for your information, cares for me, loves me for who I am-"

"Oh, get a grip, Erin," Vlad laughed, mockingly. "No, you don't deserve _happiness_!"

"Why, why don't I, Vlad?" Her voice was high with emotion and anger, her eyes were black, and her fangs had dropped. "I do, I do, you, on the other hand, do not, you're not worth my fangs any more, Vladimir Dracula, I'm going to walk out of here, with my Bertrand, and I never want to see your face again, ever, I mean that, coming back here was a mistake, I shouldn't have come back, we shouldn't have come back, Bertrand, I told you, I told you." She was sobbing again now, gasping again. Bertrand got up off the floor, and went to put his arm around her, "No, Bertrand, no." She shied away from him again, pushing away from his touch. "I want to leave now."_  
_

"Erin Noble, you are not going _anywhere__._" Vlad once again cut across her. "You're staying right here, and Bertrand, you too." He clicked his fingers, and a UV cage unfurled around Bertrand.

"Let him go!" Erin shrieked, at a loss of what to do anymore.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you." He snapped his fingers again, and a UV cage curled around Erin, burning her as it scorched her pale, fragile skin. "You're staying there, for as long as it takes for you to _burn_!"

He cackled evilly, and left Erin and Bertrand alone, alone with their thoughts. Erin began to cry, again.

"Hey," Bertrand soothed, turning so he could see her, "Hey, shush, we'll be okay." He lied, wanting nothing more than to cradle her in his arms, keep her safe and warm, not knowing whether he would ever get that opportunity again, that mere thought made his heart constrict, and he felt tears well inside him. "I love you." He soothed, Erin smiled in the darkness. "I love you too, baby, forever, we'll be fine, right, you'll see, I love you, so much, you're amazing, Vlad may have separated us, but he can't ever split us up, I promise."

Bertrand smiled, "I promise too."


	3. Burning Fury

**Chapter Three**

**Burning Fury**

Vlad stalked down the corridor. He was furious. How dare they come back, how dare they show up uninvited, how dare they try and blame him?

"Vlad?" Adze peeked her head around the corner of their room, "Vlad, are you okay?"

Vlad whipped his head around at the sound of her voice. "Adze," He greeted, in what he hoped was a nice manner. "Adze, I'm just peachy, me." He struggled to keep the scepticism out of his voice, this didn't go unnoticed by his wife.

"Vlad, what's happened, possum, what's wrong?" Concern was dripping from her words like fresh blood.

Vlad looked at her, and forced a smile onto his lips. "Erin and Bertrand are back." Adze gasped, the sentence was so plain, yet it spoke volumes. "Why, why, why when we were just getting our lives back on track?" Vlad clenched his hand to stop his fangs dropping, "Why the bat did they have to come back?!" His fangs were burning inside his gums, itching to drop, just the mention of his former girlfriend's name brought them to the surface. "Why?" Tears began to well up inside him, he wiped furiously at them, desperately trying not to give into the emotions that cascaded his body.

"Erin and Bertrand are back?" Adze stared in horror at her husband's face, and reached up to wipe his tears away.

"Yes," Vlad batted her hand away, a little more forcefully than he intended, "They are, I'm sorry, Adze, I'm sorry." He grasped her hand again, kissing the tips of her fingers. "I love you." He whispered between kisses.

"I love you too, Vlad," Adze grabbed his shoulder with her free hand, caressing it lovingly. She wriggled her other hand free of his and placed it on his hip, reaching onto her tiptoes, she planted a soft kiss on his temple. Vlad grabbed her softly by the waist, causing her to moan against his touch. "I love you, Vladimir Dracula," She gasped, as Vlad silenced her by passionately kissing her, temporarily forgetting the events of the past night. Adze tilted her hips so that they met with Vlad's, prompting a response deep inside his stomach. "Shall we," Adze didn't have time to finish her sentence before being scooped up in Vlad's arms and carried into their bedroom.

"Adze Dracula, you're so beautiful," He rasped, between kissing her. "So, so beautiful, I love you so much." He grasped her hips, following his hips with her movements, the two of them totally forgetting the events that were unfurling outside their love pad.

* * *

"Bertrand!" Erin shouted, frantically, "Bertrand! Bertrand!" No answer followed, panicking Erin even more. Bertrand was slumped on the floor, his UV Prison still curled around him, although fading. "Bertrand, please, baby, wake up, please, it's Erin, please!" Tears splashed against her own cage, causing it to flicker.

Bertrand's mouth was slack, and occasional gasps escaped through it. Erin didn't know what to do, she didn't at all know what to do, she curled up in a ball, and wept.

"Erin?" A concerned voice called. Erin sat bolt upright, as if she was attached to a straight jacket. She didn't know whether to turn around, for fear of who the voice might belong too. "Erin, are you alright?" The voice was soothing now, almost nice to hear.

"I'm," She tried to speak, but her lips were stuck fast, like they were stuck together with super, sticky, strong glue. "I'm okay," She gave up, and turned around, she gasped when she saw who the voice had belonged too.

"Who did this to you?" They asked, concern dripping from their words.

Erin sniffed, trying to compose herself in front of her new (and only) visitor. "Who do you think?" She muttered, as darkly as she could manage. "Who is capable of such evil, do we think?" Sarcasm could be detected in her voice, strongly overpowering her tears by now.

"You don't mean," The voice spoke again, shocked. "Did he really?"

Erin laughed a harsh, cold laugh. "Yes, he did, really." she sniffed again, and glanced over towards Bertrand, his cage had burnt out now, he was literally slumped on the floor for no apparent reason. "Can you help him, and get me out of here, please?" She gestured over towards where her lover was laying helpless on the cold floor.

"I can get _you_ out, but as for," He pointed towards Bertrand again, "I'm not so sure."

Erin began to cry, again. "Please, there has to be something you can do, we can't just leave him!" She tentatively touched the inside of the cage, wondering whether she could risk it. Her unspoken question was answered when the cage bit back at her, scorching her little finger. "Please, get me out of here, now." Her voice was soft, yet you would have been a fool to ignore her, she was a woman scorned, a woman hurt, a woman that had lost too many people to loose another one in her life.

Erin turned her back on her visitor, not wanting them to think she was weak. "Please help me." She gasped, through her tears, helplessly. She heard the click of fingers, and she was free from her Personal Hell she had been incarcerated in for a number of painful, slow hours. "Thank you," She whispered, and ran over to where Bertrand was now laying. "Bert, it's me, please, it's Erin, please, wake up, please!" She pleaded with his unresponsive body, squeezing his hand in hope of a response from him, this was to no avail. "Bertrand, I need you!" She wailed. She turned once again to see her visitor, and, to her surprise, unbeknown to her, they had gone. She was all alone, again. "Bertrand," She kissed his forehead, his lips, anywhere where she could get a response from him, not one single emotion or action crossed his mind or body. Erin laid down next to him, cradling him in her arms. "I need you, I need you, I need you!" She whispered, each time getting more frantic than the last time. "Please, come on, we can't let Vlad win, we just can't, I know you're in there, somewhere, please, baby, please, wake up, for me, for Luna, for Ingrid," Erin instantly regretted saying that, what was she thinking, telling him to think of his dead girlfriend, no, wait, _ex _girlfriend? It was out of the question. "We need you, Luna, and me, I need you, baby, please, please, wake up, I love you, so much." She kissed his cheek, and nuzzled against him.

"What you need, Erin, is to not try and _win _all the time, baby." Vlad's voice shot through her like a red hot stake. "It's getting boring now." He clicked his fingers, and Erin was once again trapped, although, this time, she and Bertrand were in the same cage. "Enjoy your time together whilst it lasts, baby, you haven't got long before, well, you know."

Erin wasn't listening anymore. "Bertrand _will not _die, Vlad!"

Vlad cackled evilly. "We shall see, baby, we shall see." He swayed out of the room, leaving a _very _emotional and an unresponsive Bertrand in his wake.


	4. Responses

**Chapter Four**

**Responses**

Erin wasn't exactly sure how long she had been trapped with Bertrand. The UV cage was still burning exquisitely, Bertrand was still slumped on the floor, not moving, not 'living', for all intents and purposes, anyway.

"Ah, is poor baby Erin scared?" Vlad's harsh voice taunted her, over and over again. She tried not to think about being scared, she tried, really tried to concentrate to make sure she wasn't coming across as scared as she actually was, but, Erin found, it was proving difficult with Vlad around, he seemed to bring out the scared little girl in her again, like all those years ago with her Uncle James. She shuddered as she thought that name, that man was a horrible, nasty piece of work. In fact, she thought, bitterly, a bit of her Uncle was showing in Vlad lately. That terrified her even more, causing her thoughts to run away with themselves. "Who's James?" Vlad's voice boomed in her ear, and she let out a little shriek of surprise.

"No one," She whispered, the memories were too raw to think about, she didn't _ever _want to hear his name again, let alone speak of him.

"_Liar._" Vlad shot at her, making her jump.

"He doesn't matter." She whispered, desperately trying to think of a way to distract him from their current conversation. "Really, he doesn't, now leave me the bat alone, Vlad, I don't want to talk to you." She raised her voice in hope that he would take hint, but, he persisted, taunting her.

"Who is he, Erin," He asked, fiercely, delighted to apparently have found something else to taunt his former girlfriend with. "Who is he, another ex I didn't know about? Don't tell me, _he's _a Vampire too?" He laughed aloud at his joke. "Come on, baby, you can tell Vladdy." He smiled a fake, sickly sweet smile in her direction, making a great show of his fangs, which had dropped onto show.

"Leave me alone!" Erin shouted, furiously. "Leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it!" He was horrible, horrible, and she never wanted to be reminded of the things she had seen, no, she did not.

"That all he was?" Vlad taunted her, clearly enjoying himself. "Horrible?" He laughed again, "Is that the _best _you can do, baby?" He cackled to himself, pleased with her reactions.

"Yes," Erin squeaked, "Yes, he was." Tears were emerging from her eyes again. God, she thought, at this rate, she would be nothing but a giant tear soon, her tear ducts were stinging, her eyes, bloodshot and reddened. She closed her eyes, and, alarmingly, they were as black as night when she opened them again. Vlad gasped, although Erin noticed, he quickly composed himself.

"More, baby, I'm just," He paused, for dramatic effect? Erin didn't know, or, in fact, care. "_Thirsty _for more _juicy _details." He leaned closer to her, so his eyes were level with hers inside the cage. "Want to come and play, baby?" He winked, sending shivers of disgust down Erin's back. "Want to come out of your cage and play, bitch?" His voice was low, husky, and, Erin had to admit, once upon a time, it would have turned her to putty in his hands. Not anymore, though, now, it just plainly, simply, totally disgusted her.

"Depends." She muttered, a little more sarcastically than she intended.

"On what, baby?" Vlad asked, in the same, small, innocent voice he had when they first met.

"You know what," She said, playing along, in what she thought was a nice, calming voice. "Let me out, and we shall see." She was toying with him, giving him a taste of his own vile, sickly medicine. Two can play this game, she thought, tartly.

Vlad snapped his fingers, and the UV cage dropped like a burnt out firework around Erin and Bertrand's feet. "Come out, come out, where ever you are, baby."

Erin tentatively stepped around Bertrand, who still wasn't showing any signs of movement.

"So, what are we playing?" She asked, hoping beyond hope it didn't involve any fang cuffs or UV cages.

"Mind games," Vlad cackled. "You will tell me what I want to know, or I kill Bertrand," He gestured over towards his former tutor, "Although, shouldn't have to wait long for _that _too happen, anyway."

Erin couldn't believe his bluntness. "You know, Bert respected you. And you betrayed him, you're a sad, sad excuse for The Chosen One, Vladimir Dracula."

Vlad coughed, presumably choking with rage? Erin didn't care, she had waited_ so _long for this moment, to really tell him what she felt about him, how he made her sick, how she didn't even regret leaving, how she had found someone better than he ever was. "_How dare you_?!" He spat, shaking with rage, "How dare you insult me like that, I should dust you where you stand."

Erin sniggered, un-phased, "Then do it, Vlad, dust me, if you're that bothered by me, just dust me, just dust me now, Vlad, I'm not scared of you." She tried, and probably failed to keep the shakiness out of her voice, "_Just do it_!"

Vlad hesitated, for once, Erin found, to her delight, she seemed to make him feel uncomfortable. "I don't think you mean that, deep inside you're still a scared, silly little slayer girl with a family that doesn't love you, baby, you don't scare me, I know, baby, though, I scare the bats out of you, baby, don't I?"

Erin didn't know what else to do. She nodded her head, barely moving whilst trying to compose her shaking body, convulsions shook through her, and the feeling of nausea returned. "You," Erin licked her lips in a vain attempt to compose her words inside her head, they seemed to be jumbling up inside her already swimming head, she was actually beginning to feel quite faint.

"Ah, little Erin not feeling so good?" Vlad once again mocked. "Want to sit in the cage again, bitch?" He sneered, clearly entertaining and amusing himself. Erin didn't have the strength to answer, she just stared blankly at him. "In you go, then." He pushed her, intending for her to tumble into the cage, only, something seemed to stop her, he tried again, but something, he found, was definitely stopping her. He shoved her one last time, and felt a hard grip on his left shoulder, causing her to wince.

"Vladimir Dracula," A gruff voice, like music to Erin's ears, growled. "Let Erin go, now."

Vlad whipped around, surprised to hear that particular voice. "Bertrand," He greeted, coldly. "Welcome back."

"The pleasure," Bertrand flashed a beaming smile at his girlfriend, "Is all yours."

Erin laughed, she was so happy to see her Bertrand up, looking like Bertrand again, laughing, joking, then, she stopped. Something was glinting in Vlad's hand.

Erin heard a scream, it took her a second to realise it was hers.

Vlad grabbed Bertrand, and pointed the very sharp stake in front of his chest.

"Any last words before you turn to dust, Bertrand De Fortunessa?"


	5. Last Words

**Chapter Five**

**Last Words**

Erin stared in horror at Vlad, then at Bertrand. Bertrand wasn't looking as cool as he did a few moments ago, and Vlad just looked, well, wrong.

"I said any last words?" Vlad's harsh voice brought Erin back with a jolt.

"Vlad please," She stared at him, at a loss of what to do, or what to say to him.

"Erin." He mocked, clearly liking seeing her torn.

Bertrand looked at Erin, Erin looked at Bertrand. Erin had never seen the look that crossed his face before, she wasn't quite sure of the emotion responsible for it, either. "Vlad," Erin said, in what she hoped was a threatening voice. "Let him go, I told you, dust me, if you want to dust anyone, you dust me." The last word of her sentence quivered.

"Cry me a river, bitch." He laughed, unkindly, "You're next." Erin jumped back at the harshness of his tone. Her lip was beginning to wobble, her eyes felt sore.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried, half exasperated, half upset, half terrified. "Why, Vlad, tell me!"

"Because," Vlad looked her straight in the eyes, "Because, Erin, what The Chosen One want's, the Chosen One will get." He laughed heavily, and looked away.

"Why do you want Bertrand dead?!" Erin was beyond emotional now. "Why Bertrand?" She sighed, "Why not _me_?"

"I want you too tell me what I want to know," Vlad began, smiling manically. "And seen as though I can't get to you that way, I'll dust everyone you care about until you tell me, starting," He pointed to Bertrand, "With Berty here."

"What the bat," Erin snarled in his direction, "Do you want to know?" Then, it hit her like a boulder. "You want to know about my Uncle James, don't you?" Her face went white, and she clenched her knuckles together.

"Bingo." Vlad replied, "Nail on the head."

"Vlad," Erin began, annoyed, "I don't talk about him," She wiped a stray tear from her lip. "It's too painful."

"Oh, okay," Vlad smirked, "Then, say bye bye to Bertrand." He made a show of drawing the stake back, "On three, one-"

"Wait!" Erin cut across him, desperate. "I'll tell you," She whimpered, not looking forward to reliving _those _nights.

"Good girl, continue, baby."

"James Emmett Thornton was my Uncle, on my Mother's side. He used to look after us when we were little, his Wife, Sally Thornton, our Auntie, used too go away a lot, he never used to hurt me in front of anyone, even Ryan," She paused, wetting her lips with her tongue. "He owned a dog, Jet, she was a lovely black and white Collie,"

Vlad yawned noisily. "Dog? Get on with it! Tick tock." Vlad cut across rudely.

"When we stayed at his, it was always my job to feed her. This one particular night, I forgot to feed her as I'd been busy all day. James was beyond furious, he was absolutely livid. He shouted at me, he shouted at me so much, and, being the girl I was, I innocently asked him why he couldn't do it. That's when I saw his _real _side," Tears were falling at her feet like holy water on a grave. "He took me down into their cellar, I hated it there, it was so dark and horrible, I felt like I was being buried alive every time I went down there, the walls were covered in cobwebs and grey, I just really, really hated it down there, and he knew it. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do or think, he hit my legs until I couldn't walk, he kicked me, he bit me, he even spat at me. When he had finished, sorry, I mean when I was barely conscience, he chained me up like a dog, he even left me a dog bowl, telling me that he would forget to feed me, too see how I liked it. I was beyond scared, I wanted to die. I was seven years old. He left me there for two weeks in total, occasionally he would come down and whip me with Jet's old lead or just throw random abuse at me, calling me fat and worthless, but that was the only contact I got in those two weeks. Even Ryan was bought in on it, James told him I'd met someone and had gone travelling." She stopped, not wanting to relive any more. "After two weeks, I heard my Auntie come back from wherever she had been. I shouted and shouted against my gag, banging my chains like a common criminal. Eventually, about half past midnight on my fifteenth day down there, I heard the horrible sound of the lock clicking. I geared myself up for another torture session with my Uncle, but, it wasn't him, it was Auntie Sally. She stared at me for a few seconds, probably unable to take in the fact I was chained up, I suppose. She ran over to me, and cradled me in her arms like a baby. She helped me escape," She sniffed and tugged at her jumper sleeve. "She died a few days later," More tears pooled down her cheeks. "James killed her." Erin looked up, signalling the end of her story. She was met by two open mouths.

"Erin," Bertrand gasped, "My poor baby!" He reached out to hold her, but Vlad batted his hand away from hers.

"No wonder you're so pathetic." He spat, taking both Erin and Bertrand by surprise. "No wonder your Mum and Dad didn't want you."

"Actually," Erin shuddered, "Mum took James' side, Dad didn't, Dad believed me."

"Whatever," Vlad laughed, "Bertrand will still die, just for the fun of it."

"_No! You liar, you said if I told you you would leave him alone! LEAVE HIM ALONE!_" Erin screamed at him, thrashing at him with her arms and legs.

"I'm a Vampire, baby, it's what we do." Vlad cackled against Erin's sobs. "Come on, Berty, time to go." He snapped his fingers and a pair of fang cuffs appeared on Bertrand's shaking hands. "Bye Erin."

"VLAD!" Erin cried, screamed, wept. "VLAD PLEASE, PLEASE LET HIM GO! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE VLAD, NOT BERTRAND, KILL ME, PLEASE, NOT BERTRAND, PLEASE!" She began to sprint towards him, but he slammed the door in her face, narrowly missing the end of her nose. Erin sank to the floor screaming. She put her head in her hands, and curled up in a ball, tiny and vulnerable.

She was laid on the floor, listening to the sounds she could hear echo inside her head, her Uncle's voice, Vlad's voice, chains clanking together, Jet's bark, but, most of all, her seven year old screams echoing the dingy cellar walls. The door clicked, and Vlad appeared around the corner.

"Erin," He smiled wickedly, "Remember where you'll go if you misbehave."

"What?" Erin wiped furiously at her eyes, "Where's Bertrand?"

Vlad looked at her straight between the eyes. "Just call me James." He laughed, then disappeared.

Erin did nothing but sob into her hands.


	6. Tension

**Chapter Six**

**Tension**

Vlad pushed his way through to his bedroom, trailing a rather scared Bertrand behind him. "Come on, Berty, keep up," He sneered, "Or are you too old, old man?"

"Less," Bertrand huffed, struggling to keep his temper calm, "Of the old, Vlad."

Vlad laughed, pulling at Bertrand's hand cuffs. "Keep up, then." He laughed, mockingly.

"Vlad!" A new voice in the room made him turn around, sharply. "Vlad, let him go!" Erin thundered around the corner, a woman on a mission. "Let him go, Vlad, now!"

Vlad, aware of who his visitor now was, laughed scornfully. "Begging again, bitch?" He asked, humour dancing in his eyes like a fireball. "It really does suit you, after all."

"Vlad," Bertrand threatened, "Don't talk to your Guest like that!" Anger was etched in his face, he was livid. "Your battle is with me, and me alone."He looked Vlad in the eyes in disgust, then focused on his girlfriend again, "Erin, go." He smiled warmly at her.

"I'm not leaving you!" She shot back, rather more forcefully than she intended. "I- I mean," she stuttered, trying to compose herself, "I mean I want to, but not without you." She smiled at him, relaxing immediately when the smile was returned from his lips. "I love you," She murmured, seemingly forgetting that Vlad was in the room.

Vlad, bored of her speech, coughed loudly. "Still here, Erin?" He lowered his voice so only Erin could hear him, "Fancy visiting the cellar soon, baby?" Erin shuddered, she was going to have to work hard to make sure _that _never happened.

"Vlad," Erin lowered her own voice, "Please don't joke about things like that."

Vlad laughed in her direction. "Who said I was joking, baby?" He winked at her, making her squirm beneath her collar. "Just watch." He warned, narrowing his blackened eyes.

"Whatever," Erin muttered, hoping Vlad was out of ear shot. He wasn't.

"Right, enough chit-chat, come on Berty, time to ash out." He sniggered at his own joke, Bertrand narrowed his eyes in Erin's direction, making her laugh. She tried to bite down on her tongue to stop herself laughing, but Vlad caught on. "Something funny, Erin?" He spat, Erin stopped laughing immediately. "Well, spit it out!" He roared.

"Nothing for you." Erin said, defiantly. "Sorry, nothing that concerns you." She corrected herself, pleased.

"I think you need to watch your mouth, baby. A night or two in the cellar ought to sort you out, hey?" He ran his hands through his matted hair. "What do you think, Erin?"

Erin stayed silent, cursing Vlad inside her head. She wouldn't sink to his level, even if it killed her, she would leave this conversation with dignity, even if it was only a shred of dignity, she would leave with it. "Leave it." She muttered, annoyed. "Just leave me alone. When I told you about it, I told you with the confidence that you would leave Bertrand alone, and me alone for that matter. Vladimir Dracula, you are nothing but a cheat and a murderer."

Vlad coughed again, surprised by her allegation. "Murderer?!" He spluttered, outraged. "I am many things," He began, then stopped. "Actually, it has a ring to it. Everyone will fear me if I'm a murderer; Vladimir Dracula the murderer. _Or_," He smiled, triumphantly, "Vlad the Murderer, yes, I'm liking the ring of it. Thanks, baby." He laughed, staring at Erin.

Erin's eyes widened, was he actually serious? He really _was _sick. Sick in the head, that is. Erin fought back bile that rose in her throat as he spoke. "You really are sick and twisted. Literally sick in the head, Vladimir Dracula. You're getting more and more like Ingrid," She stopped abruptly, realising what she had just said. Vlad dropped Bertrand on the floor with a thud, and thundered over to where Erin was stood.

"_You,_" He thundered, dropping his fangs, "_You are not permitted to speak of Ingrid Dracula, Mistress of Darkness. You may never speak of her again, is that clear?!_" His eyes were reddened, and his voice was low and dark. _  
_

"She was my friend too!" Erin exclaimed, maddened at his voice. "I miss her every single batting day too, Vlad!" Her voice had risen alarmingly. "I lost a friend, and," Erin suddenly remembered Bertrand's past. "Bertrand lost a wife, Luna lost her mother, so," She pointed a finger in Vlad's direction. "_Don't you dare go thinking that you're special! Don't you dare go thinking you're the only one hurting, okay?!_" She screamed, her own fangs had dropped and her eyes had blackened.

"Vladimir Dracula," Bertrand piped up, fury in his voice. "Ingrid Dracula was worth ten of you. She was amazing, and because of you, we all lost her, so, actually, if _anyone _is not permitted to speak of her, it is _you_!" Erin ran over to where he was slumped, and cradled him.

"Bertrand, baby, it's okay, he's not worth it, shush, it's okay, she's free now, she's free." She soothed, as Bertrand tried, and mostly failed, to compose his face, it was twisted in agony, tears licked at his face like flames on a fire on Bonfire Night. "Baby, shush, shush, it's okay, shush."

"_Baby, shush, shush, shush it's okay."_ Vlad mocked her tone, laughing as he uttered a new word. "That's right," He laughed, "Princess Erin will save you," He grinned, "That is, if I don't throw her in a cage first," He looked over to Erin, "Hey, baby? What do you say, shall we?"

"Leave it, Vlad." She grumbled, annoyed beyond words. "Just go to Hell." She continued comforting Bertrand, soothing his mind.

"Hell? Please, grow up," Vlad laughed, "If I wanted to go to Hell, I'd live with _you_." He replied, perplexed.

"You tell me to grow up, yet _you're _the one that needs to do the growing up around here, Vlad," She paused, structuring her thoughts inside of her head. "You need to grow up, Vlad, not me, not Bertrand, _you_."

"Yes," Bertrand nodded his head in agreement, "You do need to grow up. When are you going to realise, killing will never be the answer, Vampire or not, killing people will always open more coffins than before," He sighed unnecessarily, "Killing me, for example, will not undo the fact that you killed Beowulf's family."

Vlad gasped, "Beowulf's family were horrible creatures," He sneered, unkindly, "They _deserved _to suffer."

Erin snarled. "How dare you. Beowulf was a beautiful creature, and you _destroyed _him!" Tears formed in her eyes. "You killed his family, destroying him, how could you do that?"

"I'm a vampire," Vlad began.

"It's what you do, right? I know, you keep telling me. You're a horrible person, Vlad. I hate you." She screamed, weeping for Beowulf and his family.

"Sticks and stones," Vlad said, mockingly. "Sticks and stones, baby."

"_I am not your baby_!" Erin growled. "_I never have been, and I most certainly never, ever will be, ever_!" She punched the air in a pantomime style, and snarled through her teeth, her fangs had dropped again. "_Get that into your head, I don't want to be your baby_!"

"Good." Vlad shot back at her, although he somehow didn't _really _mean that. He would never, ever admit it, to anyone, even Adze, but, he found, those few words hurt him more than a stake through his un-beating heart.


	7. Blood Bath

**Chapter Seven**

**Blood Bath**

Adze hadn't seen Vlad for quite some time now. Not that she was worried, that is. Vladimir Dracula could take care of himself, that was for sure.

She lounged about lazily in their roomy coffin, reading a bat-eared copy of Fang Magazine. God, she was bored, bored of doing the same thing day in and day out. She wished Vlad would notice her more. Since Erin had come back all he bothered about was getting revenge on her, all Adze wanted was to feel wanted again, by anybody, not just Vlad, it was like she had become invisible over night.

She sighed, kicking the contents of her make-up that was laying on the bed onto the floor. She was extremely sick of people, no, not people, _vampires _assuming they knew her. Just because her Father was a sick and twisted old man, that didn't mean _she _was a sick and twisted young lady. A tear slid down her brown cheek, staining the bed sheets with a black gunk from her mascara. She heard footsteps, quick, pacing footsteps. She sat bolt upright, rearranging her hair and wiping her eyes, freshening up, in the hope it was Vlad. Three sharp, shrill knocks echoed around the vast room, vibrations sending a shiver down Adze's back, causing her fangs to drop in surprise. "Who is it?" No answer followed, Adze stepped tentatively towards the door, unsure of what to expect. "I said who is it?" She called, more forcefully. Still no answer. She was too curious to ignore them now, though. She curled her perfectly manicured hand around the brass door handle, pulling it slightly. "Hello," She called, annoyed now.

"Erin?" The voice spoke, surprised.

"No, I'm not Erin. Who is it?" Adze called, intrigued.

"Can I come in?" The voice, a male voice, asked.

Adze opened the door so that she could see who the voice belonged to. "Hello, I'm Ryan, Erin's," He paused, not knowing really _what _Erin was to him any more.

"Erin is down the hall, second right." She shot back, annoyed. Why couldn't someone want _her _for a change._  
_

"Right," The boy named Ryan said, thankful. "Thanks." He disappeared, leaving Adze alone once again. She threw the door shut in a rage, and sunk back down onto the coffin.

She heard his footsteps returning, probably to ask her where Erin was, no doubt. The door opened a crack. "She's down the hall! Second right!" Adze screamed, annoyance detectable in her voice.

"What?" A now confused Vlad replied, half laughing, half confused.

"Oh," Adze realised, "It's you." She avoided looking into his eyes, or, in fact, at his face.

"What's the matter?" Vlad asked, perplexed by his rather unfriendly welcoming.

"What's the matter?!" Adze spluttered, not believing he could be so pig-headed. "You've hardly fogging looked at me since fogging Erin came back!" She seethed, beyond mad at her Husband's lack of composure. "You have hardly looked at me since Tuesday! You haven't bothered with me because your EX is back! I am your Wife!" She screamed at him, outraged, her fangs had dropped, and her eyes were black.

"Adze, whoa, Adze!" Vlad's own eyes were wide with wonder, "What's brought this on?" He put his hand on her shoulder, only for her to bat it away.

"Don't touch me, I," She wiped at her eyes, "Just don't. I am not being second best anymore." She whispered, almost too quietly.

Vlad sat down, running his hands through his hair. "Adze," He whispered, "What's brought this on?"

Adze stared at him, her eyes full of, what was that, hate? "Go away, Vlad. Go cry to Erin."

It was Vlad's turn to stare now. "Go and cry to Erin? It _is not my fault she showed up here, Adze. How dare you pin this on me_? I came to see if you were okay, babe, I know I haven't been the best Husband, but I promise you, I will be here for you one hundred percent from now on. I love you." His own eyes had blackened, and his fangs had dropped. "I love you, not Erin."

"Well," Adze spat, not caring she sounded like a fish wife. "You have a fogging funny way of showing it. Just go, Vlad, I need some space."

Vlad laughed, annoying Adze even more. "You can't just expect me to _leave__._"

"I can, and I do. You have no right to question me, Vladimir Dracula. Four months, just four months, I have been married to you. Four months and you dump me as soon as your ex comes back into the scene. How dare you? Can you not _remember _what that garlic muncher did to you? Get it into your head, she's trouble!" Adze turned her back to her Husband, fury etched on her face. "I said get out, Vladimir. Now."

"Don't _'Vladimir' _me!" He snarled, his anger slowly appearing to match his Wife's."I shall do what I want, when I want, you _are not _my Mother!"

No," Adze sighed, "No, Vlad, I'm your _Wife_!" Adze cried, tears dripping onto her golden embedded dress like candle wax. "I'm your Wife, Vlad, you're supposed to at least _try _and put me first, not Erin, not Bertrand, not even The fogging Count! I am your Wife, when we became one at the blood-binding, you made a promise to love me and cherish me, and, so far, Vlad, you've done nothing but _pine _over that pathetic excuse of your ex girlfriend. Just go, Vlad, just _GO_!" She screamed, full in his face.

"Adze," Vlad tried to reason with her, pleading. "I love you."

"So you keep saying," Adze faltered. "So you keep saying, Vlad."

"That's because it's _true_." Vlad simpered, desperate to turn her mind around from Erin.

"How can I believe you, Vlad?" She asked, avoiding looking at him, "How can I believe you, you never put me before anybody else, Vlad, I'm always swept under the coffin," More tears emerged, "Nobody cares about my views anymore."_  
_

"I care, Adze." Vlad soothed.

"Again, you have a funny way of showing it. When are you going to put _us _first?"

Vlad stared at her once again, confused at her particular choice of wording. "Us?" he asked, curious.

"Yes," Adze played with a strand of stray hair that had escaped from her ponytail. "Us." She looked at him, then looked quickly away again. "Vlad," She began, but was interrupted by a confused Vlad.

"Adze, what are you trying to tell me, babe?" He asked, not knowing whether he really actually wanted to know the correct answer. "Tell me, now." He half ordered, half simpered, half whispered those last few words, mainly to himself, he found.

"Vlad, I'm pregnant," She said quietly, as a tear slipped from her cheek onto her lip, then onto the floor. "You're going to be a Daddy, Vlad." She whispered, then, quietly, she slipped away without another word.

Vlad stared at the dust she had stirred from her exit. Was she actually being serious? Was he really going to be a Dad? His head hurt at the mere thought of it. How the bat would he cope with a Baby?


	8. Bats and Baby-Grows

**Chapter Eight**

**Bats and Babygrows**

Vlad didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. He didn't even know what to believe.

Adze couldn't be pregnant. How was that even possible? Well, he was familiar with the 'Birds and Bees' process, but still, _how _had it happened?

Vlad wasn't ready to be a Dad, no, not at all.

"Vlad?" Adze's meek voice echoed around Vlad's aching head.

"Adze," He greeted, rather coldly, he was still in a bit of shock.

"Vlad, we need to talk," Adze darn't look Vlad in the face. "We _really _need to talk."

Vlad gazed at her, half with wonder, half with lust, half, he found, with fear. His eyes automatically dropped down to her stomach, he still couldn't, maybe even _wouldn't_ believe that there was a baby in there... "Yes," He agreed, "We do." He half smiled at her, hoping to ease the tension, it didn't, by any stretch.

"Vlad, I," Adze began, fear and uncertainty detectable in her voice. "Vlad, I'm having a baby, you're going to be a Daddy, you need to pull your weight around here more, now."

Vlad stared at her, a trace of a smile on his lips. "Isn't that how we got in this mess?" He asked, laughing, trying to ease the tension once more, "Me pulling my weight around?"

"Vlad!" Adze scolded, perplexed. "This isn't funny!" She sucked on her teeth, not knowing what to do with the situation that was unfolding in front of her. "You need to _grow up_!" She failed to look her Husband in the eyes for fear of the emotion that now crossed them.

"Adze," Vlad stepped closer to her, but she backed away, holding her stomach protectively. "Adze, I love-"

"Don't say it." Adze snapped, interrupting his sentence.

"Why? I do love-"

"I SAID DON'T!" Adze roared, still cupping her stomach protectively. "Stop hiding behind your fogging fangs, Vlad!" She sighed, unnecessarily, "You really need to grow the fog up, seriously, show me you love me, you don't any more, it hurts so much, Vlad. Right now, right here, show me you love me!" She turned away from him, so he didn't see her crying.

"Right here, right now?" Vlad winked, purring.

"NO! Not that, you know what I mean! God, you're so _infuriating _sometimes! Stop being so immature, you're supposed to be The Chosen One for the love of garlic!"

"Adze, don't turn this on me!" His voice had returned to normal, all traces of innuendo wiped like a whiteboard. "It takes two to make a baby."

"I wasn't just talking about baby!" She looked at him, unsure. "I was talking about us.."

"Us as in you and me, or you and," He gestured to her stomach, "Or you and _that_?" He asked, sadly.

"_THAT_?" Adze replied, hurt. "_That _happens to be the most important thing in my unlife right now, Vladimir."

"Answer my question." He growled, menacingly.

"Do not order me about, Vlad."

"I'm not!" Vlad shouted, childishly.

"You clearly are. Sort your priorities out, before they leave you with nothing." She snapped back, stroking her stomach preciously. "Sort them out Vlad, do you want me and little bean-bat," She paused, not really wanting to finish the sentence she had started. "Or, Vladimir, do you want Erin?" She wasn't sure she wanted him to answer that, she feared she already knew the answer. "You're so hung up on her, why don't you go and have _her _baby instead?"

Vlad dropped his fangs, seemingly frightening Adze, who stepped back a few paces. "Don't you dare," He roared, angrier than before. "Don't you dare say anything like that again, Adze Dracula!"

"Adze Ramanga." Adze corrected, simply.

Vlad stared at her, open mouthed. "Just like that?" He asked, tears pricked at his eyes, he blinked furiously trying to erase all traces of them. "You're not a Dracula anymore?"

"I may as well not be!" Adze snapped, avoiding looking at him once again. "You've hardly made me feel welcome into the Dracula Clan, Vlad. All you care about is Erin."

"Erin? How can you say I care about her? She's nothing to me anymore, Adze, I-"

"How can I say what? That you're still in love with her? _Because you are still in fogging love with her, Vlad_!" Adze screamed at him, at a loss of what to do anymore. She was feeling quite emotional, which didn't help matters, she found.

"ADZE!" Vlad shouted at her, surprised at her boldness. "I can't believe this. You think you have a right to talk to me like that? WELL, YOU DON'T!" He said the last few words with such force it blew the candle that was lit on the window ledge out, darkening the room to match his mood.

"Go and tell her that you never want to see her again, then." Adze requested, pleaded, more like.

"Adze-"

"See, you can't! You still love her. Am I not good enough for you, is that it? Erin Noble the half fang is better than Princess Adze?!" She was past caring about her morals and sounding like a spoilt Princess, she just wanted him to understand the pain he was putting her through, HA, like that was ever going to happen, she thought, bitterly.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH-"

"Stop lying to me, Vladimir. It's insulting that you would lie to me." Adze shook her head at her Husband. "It's insulting that you're _still _lying to me, even when I can see through your lies." Her hand once again, much to the annoyance of Vlad, stroked her stomach.

"Stop doing that," He gestured to her stomach again, "It's weird." He shuddered dramatically.

"WEIRD? THERE'S A BABY INSIDE THERE, YOU SICK GARLIC MUNCHER!"

Vlad backed away from her, intimidated. "Don't shout at me, Adze,"

"DON'T CALL MY BABY WEIRD, THEN!" She shot back at him.

"Our," Vlad ran his hands through his hair clumsily, "Our baby, Adze."

"I'm not so sure, anymore, Vlad. I'm just not sure you're ready, I'm not ready either, but at least I'm fogging trying!"

"How can you tell me when I'm ready to be a Dad, Adze, I will love this baby with all my undead heart, I promise."

"Why can you not love _me _like that, anymore, Vlad?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

"I do." Vlad relied, to the point.

"Do you?" Adze laughed a meaningless laugh. "Do you really?"

"Adze," Vlad moaned, perplexed. "What do you want me to say? That I'd jump in front of a sun bed should it come to attack us? How can I take you seriously when you're so hung up over me not loving you, when you're so hung up over LIES?"

"I don't know anymore, Vlad, I really, truly, honestly don't know what you want." A tear slid down her cheek onto her stomach, and she caressed the material covering it. "I love you, bean-bat, with all my heart, I promise." She whispered, lovingly.

Vlad just stared at her blankly.

Was this the end of his Marriage and Family?

He hoped not.


	9. Welcome to the Rest of Your Unlife

**Chapter Nine**

**Welcome to the Rest of Your Unlife**

Vlad stared at Adze, Adze stared at Vlad. Neither of them spoke. Vlad looked around the room, seemingly wanting to be anywhere but where he was.

"Vlad?" Adze spoke first, prompting no response from him. "Vlad," She tried again, with more force.

Vlad faked a yawn, "Yeah, what?" He asked, carelessly.

"You know fogging well what," Adze whispered, although the tone of her voice was low, threatening almost.

"No, Adze, I don't," He replied, un-phased by her tone. "I don't 'fogging' know, because all you've done is shout at me."

"Oh, for bats sake, grow a pair of fangs, will you? You sound about twelve, for the love of garlic!" She snarled, dropping her fangs as she did so.

"Oh, that's rich," Vlad growled, "You're the one accusing me of being hung up on someone, yet I'm the childish one?!" His own perfect sharp fangs had dropped, his eyes had blackened.

Adze straightened her back, looking straight at Vlad. "This," She fidgeted, "This is getting us nowhere, Vlad."

"Too right it isn't," His eyes returned to normal as he spoke, his tone stayed cold and distant. "We never get anywhere these days, I'll be in the Dining Room if you need me."

"Don't just run away from this, Vlad, you're supposed to be an adult, adults talk about things."

"I'm not ready to grow up yet." Vlad snapped, then disappeared.

Adze just stared at the floor where he had been standing, and burst into the tears. When was he going to realise she needed him, and she needed him more than ever now.

"Vlad?" A familiar female voice sliced through Adze's head like a grater.

"He's not here," Adze called, annoyed.

"Oh," Erin paused, "Adze, are you alright?" Concern was detectable in her voice.

"I'm fine," Adze called, too quickly, too confidently.

"Adze?" Erin asked again, a little louder.

Adze began to cry again, "Erin, I said I'm fine." She snapped, intentionally.

"Adze, what's the matter?" Erin, though she tried not to care, couldn't leave Adze crying, her un beating heart swelled at the sound of Adze's crying. "I'm coming in," Erin pushed the great door open with all her might, and walked in too find Adze curled up in a ball, sobbing like a child. "Adze? Whatever's the matter?!" She asked, surprised.

"It's Vlad." Adze wept, tears pooled out of her eyes at alarming speeds.

"Why, what's happened?" Erin asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice as she did so.

"He's an idiot." Adze replied simply. Erin had to bite her tongue to stop herself laughing.

"I could have told you that," She smiled at Adze and crouched down beside her. "What's the matter, what's he doing?"

It was Adze's turn to laugh then, "It's more like what he _isn't _doing, actually," She wiped some tears away, "He's not being a Husband, he's being a tool." More tears emerged, Erin fumbled in her pocket for a clean tissue and handed it to her. "Thanks." Adze sniffed, weakly.

Erin shifted uncomfortably on her knees, "Adze, I know we haven't ever seen eye-to-eye," She fiddled with a cord on her jumper, "But I am always here for a girl chat, you know."

Adze looked up at her through her eyelashes. Erin almost winced as she looked upon the girl who had once been the prettiest Vampire in the World. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy; in fact, Erin noticed, her whole _face _was puffy, her mascara had clumped together and was now balancing dangerously on her top lashes like a trainee tightrope walker, and she looked, well, tired.

"Thank you," She whispered, as if in pain.

"Adze, are you alright?" Erin awkwardly put her arm around her nemesis, who looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"No." Adze answered, simply. "No, Erin, I'm far from 'alright'. I'm a mess," More tears emerged, Erin dodged her hand as a splodge of mascara fell through the air and hit her jumper. "I'm a mess, I'm such a mess." She wiped underneath her eyes, in attempt to remove mascara. She only succeeded in making the smudges bigger, she began to cry all over again, "I need Vlad, and all he cares about is himself."

"I'm here." The words slipped out of Erin's mouth before she really registered what she had said.

"I know," Adze smiled weakly at her, "I know you are, but right now all I want is my Vlad."

Erin winced, "What's he doing that's so important he doesn't care about you?"

Adze smiled again, with a glint in her eye. "Erin, he's too wrapped up about you."

Erin gasped, "Are- are you sure? He hates me.."

Adze laughed a small laugh, "I'm sure. He still loves you, Erin, I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you. The Bad Vlad is just an act. Please don't take my baby away from me!" More tears emerged out of her eyes, Erin wished she'd stop, she was beginning to feel rather emotional herself..

"Adze," Erin gasped, shocked at the thought, "Trust me, I have no intention of 'taking him away from you'!" She smiled a big smile, "I have my Bertrand now."

It was Adze's turn to gasp then, "So it _is _true, then? You and Bertrand-"

"You and Vlad." Erin cut in, annoyance was slowly settling in her gut.

"We're broken, Erin." Adze whispered, "I'm broken, I'm in a mess, I'm," She coughed as more sobs racked her body, "Erin, I'm pregnant."

Erin's mouth fell open. "You're _pregnant_?" She brought her hand away from her shoulder.

"Yes," Adze stared at the floor, "I'm pregnant."

"How did-" Erin stopped, she would actually rather not think about _that_, she thought. "What are you going to do?" She asked, sitting on her knees. "What does Vlad think about it?" Her head was swimming with questions, and, she found, jealousy.

"He won't talk properly about it. Every time I try, he disappears without another word. He's hurting me more and more every day when he doesn't kiss me, or sometimes he doesn't even _look _at me." Adze's hand automatically flew up to her stomach.

"Adze, well, can I say Congratulations?" Erin asked, bewildered.

"Thanks." Adze replied, clearly not meaning what she said.

Erin shifted to a more comfortable position on the floor, as did Adze. "I'm here, Adze," Erin stated, "You'll be alright."

"It shouldn't be you," Adze said, looking apologetically at Erin, "It should be Vlad."

"True," Erin said, "But when has Vladimir Dracula had to deal with a thing so big as this? He always manages to get out of situations that arise."

"Not this one," Adze rubbed her eyes, "It's me and the baby, or nothing."

Erin didn't say anything. What could she say to that?

She just nodded in agreement, hugging her knees.


	10. Unlikely Friendship

**Chapter Ten**

**Unlikely Friendship**

Erin stayed with Adze for ages, comforting her. Eventually, though, she decided she had over-stayed her welcome. "Better be going," She squeezed Adze awkwardly on the shoulder, "I'm here, just remember that, okay?"

Adze nodded her head, and the tiniest smile crept onto her lips, "Thank you, Erin."

Erin smiled back at her, "Don't mention it, Adze, us females have gotta stick together sometimes, haven't we?" She began to walk to the door, as she did so, she felt a hard hand on the back of her neck. She winced as she realised who it was.

"Vlad," She tried, and failed to shake his hand away, "Vlad, you're hurting me." Vlad kept a firm grip on her neck, "Vlad, you are hurting me." She said, more forcefully.

"Get over it," Vlad growled, "What crap have you been filling Adze's head up with, bitch?"

"A hell of a lot more than _you_!" She snapped, crossly.

Vlad tightened his grip, "About who, that thing in her stomach? MY Child?"

"Yes," Erin gasped as his other hand found the small of her back.

"Straighten up, baby." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered, uncomfortable of the position she was in. He pulled her so his hands were straighter on her back, restraining her from doing anything to stop him.

"Adze is in there, crying her eyes out, and still, you are more bothered about hurting me- Adze _is _right, you _are _hung up on me!" She bit her tongue in fear she may scream.

"_I- How dare you_?"

"Well, go in and prove to her that you love her-"

"I DO LOVE HER." Vlad roared, cutting across Erin.

"Let me go, please, you're hurting me."

"You're coming with me," He snarled, shoving her against the door frame. "In there." He thrust his arm in the direction of his bedroom.

"Actually, as you know, I was just _leaving _there."

"Well, now you're going back," He shoved her inside, "Again."

"Vlad?" Adze asked, as Erin picked herself up off the floor. "What the-"

"Shut up." Vlad said, calmly.

Adze almost choked with surprise. "Shut up? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"What's Erin doing here, and, more to the point, why did you shove her in?"

"What does it matter?" Vlad yawned.

"It matters to me," Adze stared at Erin, "Because Erin has been more help than you. Don't go thinking you're big just because you can push people around. Playground rules, Vlad."

Vlad blinked, "Playground rules?"

Adze stood up, "Yes, as in 'she started it', well, I tell you something, I'M FINISHING IT!"

Vlad backed away, affronted, "What?" He challenged.

"I said I'm finishing it."

"You mean-"

"Yes," Tears fell out of her eyes, "I mean-"

"NO." Vlad roared, throwing Adze backwards. Erin caught her just in time.

"Moron," Erin whispered, "She's pregnant, you can't throw her about like that, you shouldn't anyway."

"Stay out of my business, bitch," Vlad bellowed, "My business is my business, not yours."

"Vlad-" Adze tried speaking, but Vlad threw her back again.

"Stop it!" Erin yelled, holding an emotional Adze as she wept.

"Or what?" Vlad challenged again. "What will you do, baby?"

"You know what I'll do," Adze whispered, "You know I will do it if I have too-"

"Adze-" Vlad tried to reason with her, but she was having none of it.

"No, I mean it, I'm finishing it."

"Adze-"

"Vlad, do you not know the meaning of no? Did Mummy never tell you 'no'? You're so uptight." Erin seethed, appalled at his behaviour.

"_I'm uptight_?! Get a grip, baby."

"STOP CALLING ME BABY, YOU'RE A SAD, SAD PERSON, VLADIMIR," She paused, composing herself, "You have a beautiful Wife, a loving family, a baby on the way, and _still _you act like a complete and utter idiot. I think I dodged a bullet with you. You and Adze need each other, just like me and Bertrand need each other, just like Ingrid needed-"

"SHUT UP!" Vlad's voice came out of nowhere, throwing Erin backwards. "I forbid you to speak of Ingrid, ever again."

Erin's eyes widened, "You _forbid _me? Get a grip, and get one quick before you loose every fogging thing in your oh-so-perfect fogging life!"

Adze stayed quiet, her hands placed protectively over her stomach.

"Erin," Vlad's voice was low, husky, but threatening, "I suggest you move. NOW."

"Your 'high and mighty' voice has never phased me, and it won't do either, find someone else to try and scare. You don't scare me, Vladimir Dracula, I've been too close to you to ever be scared of you. I am your worst nightmares come true, Vlad," She shouted, "I am all the things you hate."

Adze piped up then, "Erin, please, don't," She walked over to where Erin was standing, "Please, leave it."

"Adze, don't let him push you around, okay? He doesn't own you and he _never _will, no matter what."

"I'll own you in a minute, you ungrateful little bitch!" Vlad seethed at Erin, "How dare you underline my authority!"

Erin gasped theatrically, "Using big words now, Vladdy? Don't get ahead of yourself- oh, wait, too late for that, pathetic piece of-"

"Erin!" Adze cut in, "That's enough, go, please, I need to talk to Vlad alone."

"With pleasure," Erin gestured towards Vlad, "Sort it out or be sorted, _baby,_" She laughed to herself, "Always here, remember that, Adze."

"So that's what you were doing in here, poisoning Adze's head with your bullshit?"

Adze leapt to Erin's defence, "Actually, Vlad, she was helping me, seen as though it seems that you're _incapable _of doing jack-"

"It's okay, Adze, he doesn't bother me." Erin smiled at her, "Just remember I'm always here."

"GET OUT!" Vlad roared, dropping his fangs.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Erin dropped her own fangs, "So, so, so scared." She laughed, smiled at Adze again, and made to leave the room.

"Erin," Adze called, "Thank you again, by the way."

Erin just smiled. Vlad roared, smashing a glass. "You should probably go to the Doctor's about that, Vlad," She laughed again, "Your voice breaks glass, _big fogging deal._"

"Erin, I swear to Buffy if you don't leave _this instant _I will-"

"Yes, what will you do?" Erin asked, biting her tongue to stop herself laughing at how pathetic he had become.

"I am _not _pathetic!" Vlad roared again.

"Oops, did you read that? Can you read this?" She made a show of closing her eyes, and placed her fingers on both sides of her head.

'_You're a pathetic waste of space, and Adze and the baby deserve better than you. I really did dodge a bullet when I left, didn't I? Anyway, I have Bertrand now, don't I, he's so much more than you, Vladimir Dracula, Bertrand De Fortunessa is worth hundreds of you._'

She smiled sweetly at Vlad, who was getting madder by the second, "Did I say something wrong?" She asked, innocently.

"JUST GO." Vlad roared, throwing a fireball in her direction. She dodged it with inches to spare.

"Play nicely, Vlad, you might just about lose everything if you don't."


	11. Lust

**Authors Note; Been having a spot of trouble with some Cyber Bullies over FacyB because of my illness, so not really been in the mood to write anything, pissed off isn't the word, really considering saying FUCK THIS SHIT. Anyway, hope you enjoy this instalment, may not be as good but will try and put my anger into it to make it better, sorry again fanglings, love you all. x x**

**P.s; A raunchier chapter coming up because I feel like it.. Enjoy ;) **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Lust **

Erin stormed out of Vlad's room. She couldn't remember _ever _being this angry with someone, _ever_. Who the bat did Vlad think he was? Chosen One her right fang, right now, he was just an idiot.

"Erin," Bertrand's husky voice rang in her ears like chimes. "Where are you?" His voice alone was making Erin go weak at the knees, turning her insides into jelly, causing her brain to forget how to function.

"I'm," She tried to compose herself, tried to act 'cool', but it was to no avail. Bertrand did things to her that she hadn't actually thought possible. She coughed discreetly. "I'm round here." She rasped, her words barely a whisper, forged in her mouth.

"Baby-bat!" Bertrand almost sang. "I missed you." Erin decided to leave out the little detail it had only been a number of hours. Men and their needs, and all that.

"Missed you too," Her words still weren't forming properly. Bertrand came around the corner, wearing her favourite pair of leather trousers. She liked them because they showed his personality. She giggled as a familiar thought came into her head. They were showy, but also snug, just like Bertrand. Her small giggle erupted into a great big bout of laughter.

"Something funny?" Bertrand raised an eyebrow at his Girlfriend quizzically. "Share the joke, Baby-bat," He whispered, Erin had to bite her tongue, in fear of the noise that may possess her lips if she didn't. What this man did to her, she thought, should be _illegal_.

"Nothing," She squeaked, seemingly making eyes at him.

"That look suggests you want something, Er." He purred, and Erin's insides knotted together. Oh, how right he was, how right he was.

"I do." She said, matter-of-factly. "I want _you_."

"Straight to the point, my little Munchkin," he laughed at her new nickname, "Straight to the point." Erin squealed as he scooped her up in his arms, "Advance to our Chambers, shall we, My Lady?" He asked, hugging her tightly.

"Yes," Was all Erin could say. She knew it was no longer possible, and, for once, she was glad, but, she found, this man, this _vampire_, took her breath away all over again. "Yes." She repeated, nuzzling against Bertrand's chest.

Erin kept forgetting that they no longer had the tedious task of walking everywhere. Being with a Vampire had _some _benefits, she found. Bertrand wasted no time in whisking her away in his arms. She closed her eyes for about a second, maybe not even that. "Welcome home, my Baby-bat." He placed her daintily in the coffin; which, Erin found, was now lined with a red material as soft as a snowflake, showering her body with kisses, sending shock-waves all the way down to all of Erin's sensitive places. She squirmed under his delicate, expert fingers. "Eager, are we, Miss Noble?" Erin's eyes widened, he hadn't called her that in a while, she had gotten quite used to being his 'Baby-bat' now, anyway. He laid down next to her, cupping her face in his hands. "Eager?" He repeated, flicking his tongue over hers as he spoke.

"Always," Erin rasped as a sensation hit down her navel, and travelled even further down until she gasped. "I'm always eager." She sat up slightly, propping herself on her elbow. She began to kiss down Bertrand's body, paying particular attention to his bare chest. Erin loved the way his body felt against hers, she loved the way he could make her feel._  
_

"Well, we'll have to see about that," Bertrand laughed, tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth. "We will have to do something about your eagerness, Miss Noble."

Erin's body was becoming more alert every time he opened his mouth, it was like it was almost standing to attention, and Bertrand was it's 'Soldier'. "Kiss me," She pleaded, "Kiss me." She pushed her hips so that they met with Bertrand's. Bertrand laughed.

"I love you," He whispered, causing every single essence in Erin's body to melt. "I love you, Erin Noble."

"I love you too," She whispered, as they became one, joined together. "I really, really do." She moaned as Bertrand thrust his hips against hers, her muscles were going crazy, contracting against Bertrand's every move, sending electric pulses down her body. She fought against him as they merged as one, as they joined together, a link that couldn't be broken, a link, Erin thought, that she didn't _want _to be broken, ever. It was too precious, this moment,this second, this space of time between them, it was like nothing she had ever felt before in her life. In her Vampire life, and even in her Human life.

Bertrand strained against her as she felt the familiar sensation burn between her legs, her fingers began to twitch, a sure sign she was close to boiling over. She grasped hold of the coffin's edges, pushing against Bertrand with all the strength she could, gasping as she began to climb higher, and higher, and higher still, until she exploded into a quick, yet blissful and satisfying climax, shortly followed by Bertrand, both calling one another's names out as they found their releases, as they relished in the pure Heaven they had found themselves in, as they basked in their own pool of pure ectasy, their own private Haven.

Erin collapsed on top of Bertrand, both panting satisfactorily. "I," Erin swallowed, trying to get her words out, "I love you so much." She finally managed to say, after a few several minutes of blissful silence.

Bertrand smiled at the young Vampire that was his, and his alone. He loved her with all his undead heart. Even his withered soul swelled at the thought or mention of her name. She drove him crazy, and the feeling was quite mutual, he drove her crazy too, he knew it, he could tell by the way she looked at him through her beautiful round eyes. They were crazily in love with one another, and they weren't afraid to show it, either. Bertrand was pleased they had found each other, they deserved it, and Erin sure deserved better than what she had with Vlad. Not that Bertrand thought he was supreme towards Vlad, he could never think that, Vlad was his friend, for all intents and purposes, anyway. He looked at Erin, kissed the top of her head, and smiled at her.

"I love you too, Baby-bat, with all my undead heart and my withered soul," He chuckled to himself as he felt Erin's shoulders rock when she giggled. "Always," He kissed her again, "And Forever." He finished, content with her company. "That's a promise."

Erin smiled. "The feeling," She whispered, "Is mutual, Darling."

"I never break a promise." Bertrand laughed as she looked up at him through her lashes. "Watch this space, Baby-bat, I never, ever break my promises," He winked at her, "I promise."

Erin laughed, a small, tinkling laugh that made Bertrand's insides knot with loving. "I love you lots and lots, Bert, I really do, you make me the happiest I have _ever _been, I owe you my entire _existance_, you brought me back into the world of the living, so to speak, you really did. I don't think I have ever been this happy with anyone, ever, thank you," She paused, gathering her words in her head, "Thank you for just being _you." _She concluded, hugging him tightly, she leant up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Here's to the rest of our unlife together, Bert."

"Yes, Baby-bat, here's to the rest of our unlife and our future together, forever."

Erin laughed a small laugh, a positive, happy, and content laugh. She snuggled down onto Bertrand's chest and fell asleep in his arms, protected from all the world with Bertrand at her side.

She had never felt more invincible.


	12. Reality Check

**Authors Note; So, big 18 now! Sorry my post is so late, been busy with my partaay ;) had an amazing day, couldn't have asked for a better one to be honest! **

**hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as I will writing it!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Reality Check**

It had been around three days since Adze had spoken to Vlad. She was beyond mad at him, she needed some time to think about what she wanted, and, more to the point, what was the _right _thing to do.

She sat down on the edge of the coffin she had been sleeping in. Her eyes stung and her lips were swollen. She was at a loss of what to do. If only there was someone in the same position as her, she thought.

"Adze?" Vlad's voice ground into Adze's head, she ignored him. "Adze?" Vlad was becoming impatient. Still, she stayed quiet. There was a harsh knock on the door.

"What?" She snapped, fiercely.

"A-Adze, it's-" Vlad began, slightly stuttering as he spoke.

Adze cut across him, annoyed. "Yeah, I know."

"Can I come in?" He asked, hope raising in his voice.

"Depends," Adze replied, warily, "Are you coming to insult our baby again?"

Vlad gasped, seemingly affronted. "Adze, I didn't-"

"Bat-shit." Adze scolded, hurt. "You did, and you know you did, Vlad."

Heavy footsteps approached towards the door. Vlad pushed his way in forcefully. He looked at Adze, and smiled. She just stared blankly at his expression, lost in her own, private world.

"Adze," Vlad spoke, softly, trying not to frighten her, "Adze, please talk to me." No answer followed, her hand cupped around her bump protectively. "Adze, baby-"

"Don't, Vlad."

Vlad was confused, emotional, and angry. It took all of his strength not to throw Adze across the room, baby or not. He looked Adze straight in the eyes, "_Adze, you need to stop pretending that this isn't happening. Because it is, it is happening, it's stupid, but it's happening, we should have been more careful, look what a mess we are in, now._"

Adze didn't even try to compose herself, she hit the roof. "HOW DARE YOU?!" She spluttered, angrier than she had ever felt in all of her unlife. "How dare you call _my_ baby stupid. I love _my_ baby," She enunciated on the 'my' bit particularly. "Whether _you _do or not." The look of pure disgust that crossed her face was enough to make even Vlad feel intimidated.

"I didn't mean-"

"Then what _did _you mean?!" Adze spat, almost hopping with rage as she spoke.

Vlad stared at her, a vacant expression on his face. "I meant we were stupid."

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOUR POINT ANY BETTER?!" Adze dropped her fangs, and her eyes flashed a fierce shade of red.

"You know what I mean," Vlad sighed, trying to contain his anger that was bubbling inside him.

"No," She seethed,"No, I don't, Vlad."

They stared at each other for several seconds, drinking in each others emotions and thoughts. They were interrupted by a cough in the doorway.

"Adze?" Adze spun around, and a smile spread across her lips for the first time since Vlad had entered the room.

"Erin!" She greeted, engulfing her in a hug. Vlad snarled low in his throat.

"What the bat do _you_ want?" He flashed his fangs in her direction.

"I was looking for Adze, not you." She replied, simply. Vlad lost it then.

"WHAT THE-" He stopped, and charged straight at Erin, Adze got in the way, though, and Vlad knocked her to the wall, forcefully. She winced and held her stomach.

"ADZE!" Erin shouted, trying to reach her. It was no use, Vlad pinned Erin onto the floor, his full body weight crushing hers like a piece of paper.

"You're going to regret coming here, baby." He snarled, eyeing her neck up as he spoke.

"Try it," Erin threatened, menacingly, "Just you try it, Vladimir Dracula."

Vlad laughed harshly. "Don't tempt me, baby," He snarled again, pinning her arms above her head. "I could have you any time I want, when I want."

"You're a prefect Father Figure, _great _role model," Erin shot back, sarcastically, raising her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Ah, baby, you know I'm right, you know you still want me." Vlad couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth, it was like he was possessed and he wanted her, he wanted her now.

"I never, ever, ever, want you again, Vlad," She smiled up at him, "Not that we did anything, remember? _performance issues_?" She laughed to herself, Vlad ran his finger over her neck.

"I'm not scared," He whispered, almost seductively, I will do it."

"No you will not," Adze whispered, as if she was in pain. "You leave her alone."

Vlad hissed, "What?" He looked at his wife, "How dare you-"

"Oh, get a fogging grip, Vlad." Erin cut over him, bored of his tedious tantrums.

"Just remember where you are," He hissed in her ear, "Jasper did it, I can too." Erin winced.

"How did you-"

"The mind, baby," He grabbed her by the chin, pulling her head forward, "Is a _marvellous _thing."

Erin winced, then snarled, fighting against him, trying to move him off her, but it was to no avail. "Get off!" She cursed him under her breath, making sure he heard her, he snarled when he did so.

"Really? Didn't seem to bother you when you were with me."

"People change, love is blind."

Adze coughed, a violent, gasping sort of cough, distracting Vlad. Erin saw her chance and turned on him, so he was now on the floor and she was the one calling the shots. She removed herself from the floor and ran over to Adze, who was looking disorientated.

"Adze?" Erin asked, softly, "Adze, it's me, it's Erin, everything's going to be okay, I promise, everything is going to be okay." Adze mumbled something Erin couldn't quite make out, then tried to sit up, falling back and hitting her head almost on the floor before Erin caught her "It's okay, Adze, I'm here, Vlad's-" She looked around, unbeknown to either of them, Vlad had slipped away, "What a fogging little coward!" Erin seethed, cradling Adze as she wept.

"Bean-bat!" Adze whimpered, before going limp. Erin hadn't a clue what to do. She just sat there, cradling her like a baby, ironically.

"Bean-bat will be fine, you just stay awake, that's all you have to do, stay awake, I'm here."

"Where's Vlad?" She asked, a vacant looked crossed her face.

"He's gone," Erin had to fight to keep her fangs from dropping, "I'm here, though, you're going to be alright, you just rest, that's it."

"He doesn't care about my bean-bat, Erin!" Adze wailed, stroking her bump, "He doesn't care at all!"

Erin was so cross with him. Threatening her was one thing, but leaving Adze like this, well, that as just out of order, by any stretch. "Shush, you're going to be okay, shush!" She soothed.

"I'm going to die! My baby's going to die!" Adze screamed, gripping onto Erin's hand.

"Adze, shush, calm down, you're going to be alright, I-"

"Promise me you'll look after Vlad if something happens to me?" Adze looked up at her, pale and fragile, as if she might break into a million tiny pieces any second.

"Don't think like that-" Erin began, fear in her voice.

"Promise me, Erin, please."

Erin looked at her, like, really looked at her, her hair was a mess, her eyes were swollen, her face was paler than she had ever seen it, she had no choice but to play along with her.

"Adze, I promise, if anything-" She stopped, rewording her sentence. "I will look after you." She smiled at her, and Adze felt comforted, even if Erin _had _twisted her words a little.

It meant the world and more to the Princess. Erin cared about her in her time of need.


	13. Contractions

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Contractions **

There were monitors all around Adze. Erin was sat down next to her, holding her hand protectively. "Oh, Adze, please, please be alright," She pleaded, squeezing her hand as she spoke. "Come on, you can do this, for bean-bat, for me, please!" Tears fell down her face as she looked upon Adze's pale, fragile face.

"You stay away from her." Vlad's voice cut through her like a knife.

"Don't you dare, Vlad, just don't you dare!" She screamed at him, furious. "You _ran away_! You fucking ran away!" She was past caring about her morals. There was a Mother and Baby at stake here, she would get the point across, however hard it may be, she would drill it into his tiny, ridiculous head, somehow._  
_

"I didn't run away, I needed time to think-" He was interrupted by a manic beeping, the machine Adze was attached too was going mental, a low beep, followed by a high pitched, ear splitting beep. He spun around, a pained look crossed his face when he saw his Wife. "What the hell have you done to her?" He snarled, fury etched in his brow as he spoke.

"I haven't done anything," Erin snarled back, affronted, "She's sick," She swallowed, "She's _very _sick, Vlad, she may-"

"She may loose my baby..." Vlad finished, sadly, realisation hitting him like a brick wall.

"Yes, Vlad, she may-"

"Shit." Vlad replied, tears welling up inside his eyes. "She can't. She just can't, oh, God, I'm so sorry, Adze!" He turned to her, so he could see her properly. "Baby, I'm so sorry!" Tears spilled out of his eyes onto her hand, which he was now holding. "I love you-" All the machines went dead, and Adze began to convulse. Erin whipped into action, Vlad just stared blankly ahead, at a loss of what to do.

"Vlad, you might need to-"

"NO! NO, I CAN'T!" Vlad held his head in his hands, sobbing quietly. Erin, although she didn't really feel anything for the Vampire sobbing in front of her, tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder, trying in vain to comfort him.

"Vlad-"

"Erin, don't. Please, don't," For the first time, in what felt like forever, Vlad truly looked at Erin, and she would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything. "She's going to be fine." Then, to Erin's surprise, he smiled at her. "I'm sorry." He finished, simply.

Erin smiled back at him, like, truly smiled back at him. "Don't be," She looked away, saddened, "It's fine."

Vlad didn't respond to her straight away, "Erin, Erin, something's happening!" He gestured frantically towards where Adze was laying.

"Don't panic," Erin soothed him, awkwardly, "Please, Vlad, don't, we both need to stay calm."

"STAY CALM? STAY FUCKING CALM?!" Vlad roared like a wounded bear. "HOW THE FUCK-"

"Vlad, I mean it, shut up," Erin's voice was harsh, yet somehow, Vlad felt rather comforted by it, "You'll be okay. Adze will be okay. Bean-bat will be okay."

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN TELL ME THAT WHEN YOU KNOW AS WELL AS-" His voice had somehow became higher and louder through his grief. Erin coughed, not liking the tone he was using. He composed his voice, making it as soft as he could manage, "-When you know as well as I do that it may not be true." His voice broke as realisation once again began to choke him like a rope around his neck.

"We don't know that," Erin said, slowly, "We just don't know."

Vlad smiled, a sad, lost, lonely smile, a horrible, empty smile. A smile that made Erin realise just how low he had become since they had last spoken. Since they had last spoken _civilly _that is. "I have a pretty good idea of what is going to happen," The smile disappeared, "And it's all my fault."

"It's no ones fault," Erin lied, because, technically, it _was _his fault.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Erin. I've not forgotten what you did too me, what you did. I will never forget that."

Erin snorted, "Will you just fucking drop it, already?" She straightened her back, "Everyone makes mistakes."

Vlad laughed, although this laugh was a dangerous, harsh laugh. A 'I dare you' laugh, a laugh Erin hadn't missed one bit, "Yes, Erin, everyone makes mistakes," He too straightened up, "My mistake was loving you."

Erin bit back the tears that were threatening to rise over the surface, "Vlad, I-"

"Don't defend yourself, it's pathetic." His words were harsh, and they made Erin snap.

"Lets just concentrate on Adze, shall we? You know, your wife, the mother of your unborn-fucking-child?" She was past caring that she hardly ever swore, she was livid at him.

"Don't take that tone with me!" He shouted, not caring that his wife may need rest.

As if on cue, Adze mumbled something neither Vlad nor Erin could quite make out.

"Adze?" Erin asked, only to be shoved in the ribs by Vlad.

"Leave this with me." He half warned.

"Isn't that how we got into this mess?" Erin asked, challenging him against his will.

Vlad wisely chose to ignore her dig, "Adze, baby, it's okay, I'm here."

Adze tried to prop herself up, "I don't," She licked her lips, as if that was to help her form her words, "But I don't want you," She looked, more like gazed over towards where Erin was stood, "I want Erin, not you." Vlad snarled at her request.

"Adze, you need to talk to me," Vlad more or less pleaded with her. She shook her head.

"No," She pointed a shaking finger towards Erin, "I want Erin."

Vlad had had enough. He charged at Erin, using his full speed, his eyes turned red and his fangs dropped, "I suggest, you move," He threatened, Erin didn't even flinch, "NOW."

"Get a life, and move over," She whispered, perplexed, "Adze wants me." She half smirked in Vlad's direction, causing Vlad to almost, _almost_ snap and bite her there and then. It took all of his strength to keep his feet firmly on the floor as she advanced towards his wife. "Adze, it's okay, I'm here," She soothed, ignoring Vlad completely, "It's okay."

"_Step away from her,_" Vlad snarled, "_I said get away from her, NOW_!" His eyes were blood red and his fangs, in all their sharp glory, had dropped a few more inches, revealing them in all their beautiful, blood thirsty honour.

"Vlad," Erin sighed, patiently, "Adze needs us right now, she just doesn't know it."

"How do you know what she wants if she doesn't?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him and softening his tone.

"Because it's happening," Erin squirmed, "It's happening, right now."

"What-" Adze screamed out in pain, and Vlad came back down to Earth with an almighty bump.

_It _was happening. she meant _it _was actually _happening._

"Oh, fuck." Were the only words that came out of the young vampires mouth.

* * *

**Authors Note; Please check out my new One Shot, 'What Happens in Paris', R&R appreciated. :)**


	14. Daddy Vladdy

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Daddy Vladdy**

"Come on, Adze," Erin encouraged, "You can do this, come on!" Adze groaned, screamed and pushed with all her might. Vlad just held her hand, frozen, not moving. "That's it, I-" Erin swallowed, she never had been good with blood. "That's it, Adze, I just need too-" She gulped as the smell of blood engulfed her nostrils. For the first time since she had been changed, the smell actually _repulsed _her.

"Erin?" A voice, a soothing voice, drifted through her body like a lullaby.

"Bertrand, help!" She pleaded, feeling her vision cloud over.

"What the actual-" Bertrand began, his eyes wide.

"Long story short, Adze is having Vlad's baby, and she's having it _now_!"

"Oh, holy mother of Buffy, are you serious?!" He gasped, clocking Vlad. "Vlad, you okay, mate?"

"I'm fucking brilliant me, Bertrand," He snarled sarcastically. Erin fought back a hiss. Adze screamed again as another contraction cursed through her body.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" She screamed through her tears. For a moment, Erin just stood there. It was Bertrand who got involved and saved the day.

"Adze, it's me, it's Bertrand, listen, you're going to have to push now, the baby is becoming too distressed for you to hang about," Erin stared, gaped in awe at him, and his ability to know what he was doing, she wondered how many babies he had seen in his time. "Come on, Adze, PUSH!"

"I AM FUCKING PUSHING!" She screamed at him, unnerving Erin. Bertrand, however, kept calm and collected.

"That's it, that's all you have to do, baby will be here in no time, that's it."

As if he had been in a trance, Vlad's head snapped up, "It can't happen! I don't want it too!" Erin could sense, no, more or less _see _the fear etched around his body.

"Vlad," Bertrand turned towards him, although all the time his gaze was firmly fixed on Erin. "I'm afraid you have no choice."

"I am the Chosen One!" He whispered, maddening Erin even more.

"Well," Erin seethed, "Start fogging acting like you are, then!"

Adze screamed again, prompting at least two of the arguing vampires to turn to her and sooth her.

"Erin, where are you? Is it nearly over, I can't do this anymore, I can't do it!" Adze's voice was strangled and lost.

"You can do it, Adze," Erin encouraged once again, squeezing her hand as she did so. "You can do it, come on." Adze feebly squeezed her hand back, just as another contraction rocketed through her body.

Bertrand spoke then, "Adze, I- I can see- I can see the head, one more push, and you're going to be a Mummy!"

Vlad cried out then, as if he were in pain, "No, just no, not yet!"

Bertrand eyed him with what Erin detected as amusement, "I'm afraid their isn't much choice in the matter," Erin coughed to disguise her laughter, Vlad snarled at her, "You made your coffin, now you are most certainly going to have to live with it." Vlad snarled again as Erin laughed beneath her hand, finding it rather amusing watching Vlad have a break down, in a sadistic way, anyway.

"What's so funny, bitch?" Bertrand took a sharp, unnecessary breath in as Vlad addressed Erin in such a vulgar way.

"Nothing-" Adze panted, interrupting their little conversation.

"Adze, come on," Bertrand encouraged, "One more push!" Adze scrunched her face up so tight that some of her features disappeared inside her face.

"ARGHHH!" A 'pop' sound filled the room, and Bertrand caught the little bundle just in time.

"Congratulations, Adze and Vlad," Vlad snarled, "You have a little girl," Vlad growled again, and Adze began to cry, "What are you going to call her?" He asked, directly to Adze, ignoring Vlad's little pubescent tantrum he was having.

"Willow. Her name," Adze was still panting a little, "Her name is Willow. Willow Ivory Dracula."

Erin gasped at the sound of the name, it was purely beautiful. "Congratulations, Mummy," She hugged her tightly, prompting more snarls from Vlad over the other side of the room, "She's beautiful." Tears began to fill Erin's eyes and spilled onto the bed on which Adze had been laying on. "Vlad, come and see your daughter.."

"Nah, you're alright, thanks." The coldness of Vlad's words shocked Erin to the core.

"_Vladimir Dracula, for once in your pathetic existence, do as you are fogging well told_!" Erin screamed, Vlad stood up, and Bertrand stepped a few paces backwards, intimidated by the sheer volume that had crossed his girlfriend's lips just then.

Willow began to cry then, probably disturbed by Erin's sudden burst of anger.

"Shut up." Vlad said it so quietly, that only Erin heard it. That was enough to tip her over the edge.

"Grow up, Vlad, seriously. You act all big and hard, but when responsibility so much as _looks _at you, you hide away, cower in the shadows like the true coward you are. I don't understand you at all, you have a loving, beautiful wife that would walk over hot garlic for you," She looked over at Adze, who was nodding in agreement, "And now you have a beautiful daughter that will grow to love you and be like you. Well, I can tell you something, I feel sorry for her! If she's going to grow up just like you then I feel so fogging sorry for her. You are nothing but a heartless, cowardly, sadistic, messed up bastard, Vlad, that's all you are." Her fangs had dropped, and her whole body was shaking with anger.

"How dare you talk to me like that-"

"Oh, grow some fangs, Vlad," Erin interrupted him, on a role, "You know every word that has just come out of my mouth is true, that's why you're trying to scare me. Well, I've told you once, but, for your tiny little brain to register it, I shall tell you again," She looked at him fully in the eyes, "_You don't scare me one little tiny bit, Vlad_."

"I do, I can tell, baby." Bertrand growled low in his throat at the word 'baby'.

"You really, really don't, trust me." She looked at him again, "You can read my mind, yes?" She asked, then fell silent.

"Yes, I can, that's how I know-"

'_Vlad, Adze needs you. Right now, she needs you more than ever. I don't think I have ever loathed anyone as much as I do you, but Adze is my friend and if you fogging loved her like you say you do, then you would be there with her, cradling both her and Willow in your arms. Like I said, you're a scared, sad, lonely little coward, in fact, in a way, you always have been. Don't go thinking you scare me, because you don't. You never have, and you certainly never will._'

Vlad snarled, unnerved at Erin's boldness. "You know nothing about me, bitch."

"Stop calling me names to make yourself look good, it's pathetic." She spat back, obviously enjoying his sudden discomfort.

"I will end you, Erin Noble."

"You," Bertrand leapt to Erin's defence, "You will do no such thing. Chosen One or not, I could wipe you out with one move, so tread carefully, Vlad, or you may end up getting hurt."

Willow gurgled, and Adze spoke up, "Vlad, come and meet her-"

"NO!" Vlad roared, making everyone jump, "I DON'T WANT HER!" Adze whimpered.

"You don't want her, or you don't want me?" She asked, quietly, trying to compose herself.

"You know what I mean-"

"ANSWER ME!" Adze roared, furiously, "We come as a package deal, now, Vlad."

"I don't want your package, then." He spat, making Adze cry even harder than she already was. "I want you _both _gone by tomorrow." Vlad knew he didn't mean what he was saying, he just couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth.

Erin gaped at Vlad, then looked at Adze, her pale face had dropped even more, tears were cascading down her face at an alarming rate. She went over towards Adze and tried to comfort her.

Adze handed Willow to Erin, and got up off of the bed. She walked slowly towards where Vlad was standing, clear confusion and upset in her eyes, "I guess this is it then," She whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah," Vlad spat, "And not a moment too soon, either." Adze crashed to the floor like a rag-doll. Vlad laughed unkindly. "You had better get packing."

"Vlad! Don't be like that!" Erin shook her head in annoyance and anger. "Just come and meet Willow.."

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE HER, EVER." He roared, Erin held Willow a little tighter, protecting her.

"Goodbye, Vlad." Adze wept. Vlad didn't even look at her.

"Yeah, that." He said, then whipped out of the room.

Erin and Bertrand exchanged panicked glances, there was no telling what Vlad would do next.

That was what worried Erin, more than anything.


	15. Losing It

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Losing It**

Vlad stared into space for a while, staying as still as a statue, poised in a crouching position, as if ready to attack any minute.

He so wasn't ready to be a Dad. He knew, just knew,that if Adze and the baby- Willow stayed here, things would end up worse than they already apparently had.

He fought back tears, but they weren't sad, or even confused tears, they were truly heart breaking, 'what is the point anymore' kind of tears. They fell down his face like boulders down a cliff face.

What had happened to Adze and him? Why did that baby- Willow; have to ruin everything for them, and why did Adze suddenly have different priorities?

"Because she's a Mum now," Vlad turned around, and snarled. This mind reading thing that Erin had going on was a big pain in his fangs.

"What do you want?" He snapped, wiping his tears with the back of his hand clumsily, "You can't just go around picking at my brain like that!"

"If I could help it, I wouldn't," Erin defended, "Adze and Willow need you, Vlad." She almost, almost, dropped her fangs as she spoke, but managed to keep them hidden.

Vlad let out another snarl, a nastier sounding one than before, then he let his fangs drop, "They made their choice."

"Listen," Erin felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him, "I know things haven't been-" She fidgeted as she found the right words in her head, "exactly _rosy_ between us lately,and you know as well as I do that there is no going back to how we were," She sniffed, trying to cover up the fact that that thought actually _bothered _her, "All that we had, is gone," More sniffs followed, "But that doesn't mean that we can both be happy." She finished her little speech, and gnawed at the sleeve of her jumper.

"Stop that." Vlad whispered, almost kindly.

"Vlad, please talk to Adze."

"I can't," He replied, all traces of his earlier kind face removed like a whiteboard marker, "They made their choice, as I said."

"No, _you _made that choice for them," Erin responded, calmly. "You made the wrong choice. You will regret it if they walk out of here, out of your life, Vlad, trust me..." Her voice went ominously quiet, some painful memories coming back into her head.

Vlad let out a small cry of anger, "Who are you to tell me that I made 'wrong choices', Erin, you chose that bat-breath over me, you never made the _right _choice,"

Erin whimpered, "That was different, Vlad, and you know it was." The memories were now flooding into her head at an alarming rate.

Vlad laughed, "How was it?" He smiled a little smile, "You ran away as well, remember."

Erin hadn't come in to be interrogated by Vlad, she was getting annoyed. "Vlad, like I said, I don't want to argue. What happened, Vlad? What happened to our friendship, and our relationship, and just our manners towards each other. What happened, Vlad?"

Vlad could tell that she had been holding that in for quite some time, he pondered with his thoughts for a while, "I don't know, Erin." He answered, simply.

"We were so-" Erin stopped as Vlad stood up, backing away slightly from him. "Vlad-" She was cut off abruptly when he walked forward, with his hands outstretched, "Vlad, please don't-"

In that moment, Vladimir Dracula, The Chosen One, engulfed Erin in a huge hug. Erin stumbled slightly, trying to balance with his weight. She laughed, unsure of what else to do, quite intimidated by his kindness; she had grown to accept his irrational behaviour but it took all of her strength not to back away when he hugged her. Too many painful, perfect memories of their time together came flooding back, and she began to cry silently.

Vlad noticed immediately, letting his grip loosen, aware of the awkwardness around them now. "Hey," He tried, he really did, to comfort her, "Don't cry, Erin, please."

"I'm sorry," Erin sniffled through her now rapid tears, "I just-"

"Me too." Vlad cut her off mid sentence.

"I was foolish," Erin explained, although she wasn't really sure why she _should _explain herself, "I hurt you, I was a bit of a fool."

Vlad coughed, "More than a bit," He released her completely and took a few steps back, "We both were."

"I'm sorry, Vlad," Erin wiped fiercely at her tears, staining her blue jumper with thick, gooey mascara, "I really am."

They stared at one another for a moment or two, not really knowing where to go from their rather awkward encounter.

"Yeah," Vlad said, a little hoarse, "So am I."

Erin couldn't remember the last time they had been _nice _towards one another. It was a long time, put it that way.

"You can't tell anyone about Adze and the- Willow." His voice had dropped and was so fierce Erin began to wonder whether she had dreamed their little encounter.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You can't tell anyone that they've gone."

"Surely they'll _notice_, Vlad-"

"This is _Dad and Renfield_ we're talking about, they won't even notice." There was a slight hint of sadness in his voice, Erin thought.

"Of course they'll notice!" Erin began to laugh, big mistake.

"NO THEY WON'T. It concerns me, they couldn't give a bats wing about me," Tears sprung at his eyes, "No one does."

Erin looked at the vampire, like, _really _looked at him, for the first time, she found, since their relationship had faltered, he was withered, like a flower with no life left, like a, well, like a vampire. He had never looked so much like the thing he tried so hard to ignore.

"I care about you, Vladimir." She spoke the words quietly, yet they spoke volumes.

"No, you don't. Why should you, after I did what I did?"

"Because," Erin paused, "Because true love never dies, even when the relationship perishes, the love for that person will be forever in your heart and soul."

Vlad stared at her, "What Breather book did you get that out of, then?" He asked, half laughing.

She swatted him on the arm, and, for one moment, forgot about everything and everything. It was all about this now _rare _moment her and Vlad were sharing. "The bible," She replied, winking at him.

"Ha ha, very fogging funny!" He laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I am, aren't I?" She laughed back, positively glowing from this rare good moment shared with Vlad.

"Yes, you are. You're perfect-"

"Don't complicate matters, Vlad." Erin half pleaded.

"I miss you." He said, simply. Erin didn't say anything, well, what was she _supposed _to say to that? "I really, really do."

"Please, don't, Vlad."

"Don't what?" He asked, a little confused.

"Complicate matters, like I said." She looked away, afraid of the emotion that was going to overtake her body in a matter of seconds.

"I'm not.."

Erin turned and smiled at him, "You mean you don't mean too."

"Yes.." He looked at her, fully in the eyes, if her body had allowed her too she would have gone the same colour as her blood red nails. "I'm still in love with you, Erin."

"Oh," Was all Erin could say, before she turned, and walked swiftly out of the room, before her emotions took complete control over her.


	16. One or the Other

**Chapter Sixteen**

**One or the Other**

Erin stumbled out into the vast corridor. Her head was a mess with emotions, pulling her in opposite directions. She walked carelessly down the corridor, just wanting to forget that that conversation had ever happened.

"Erin!" Vlad's voice shocked through her like an electric bolt, but she didn't turn around. She couldn't, "Erin, please, we need to talk."

She tried, really tried, to ignore him, to just walk away without another word, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she turned round a fraction, so she could call back to him without really shouting for all the school to hear. "No, we don't, Vlad. Time for talking is long gone.."

"Erin, please, please, just, come back, please." The tone of his voice would have almost made Erin laugh, should they have no been in this situation.

"Vlad-"

"Come back to me, Erin." He pleaded, his eyes glowing, his fangs had slithered down, yet he looked so, well, so _human_.

"Don't, Vlad," She began to cry now, big hefty tears spilled down her face at rapid speeds, "You made your choice, and I've made mine."

"Please," He had never looked so vulnerable in Erin's eyes, ever.

"No, Vlad, leave me alone. I can only offer you what I have, I can't be your saviour all the time. Adze was right, you're still hung up on me, and you've thrown everything away because of it. The time has come for The Chosen One to grow up, hasn't it?" She smiled at him, then turned around, proceeding to walk down the corridor.

She gasped as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, "I said, come back to me, baby," Vlad was so close, she could see the tiny droplets of sweat on his pale forehead, "Come back to me!" He growled, pulling her into a rather compromising position.

"Vlad! People talk, you know, let me go, for bats sake!" Her voice was low, yet Vlad felt threatened by it slightly.

"People can talk, baby, all they want. We both know what we want," He whispered, and again, Erin would by lying if she said she didn't feel anything.

"No Vlad, I don't want-" She was cut off by the feel of Vlad's urgent lips against hers, and, for a moment, she allowed herself to become lost in his kiss, but then, she thought of Bertrand, and, indeed, of Adze, "Let me go, Vlad, I don't want this!" She struggled as Vlad still kept his lips firmly against hers, pulling her into his trance.

"Stop pretending this isn't working, baby," He growled, releasing her.

"It will never work, ever again, do you understand me?" Her voice was again, threatening, but weaker than before.

"We will always work, baby."

Erin saw red then, blood red, "Vladimir, get your hands off of me, you chose the path you took, and I chose mine, you have Willow to think of now, and Adze, and I have Bertrand-"

Vlad snarled, cutting her off, "He's nothing to me anymore."

"Well," she said, indignantly, "He's _everything _to me, Vlad," She smiled at the thought of him, "I love him, not you." She knew that was harsh, but she had to make him see that she was happy without him.

"Love is just a word tossed about when people feel like tossing it about! True love never dies, you said so yourself, for fogs sake, Erin, you said so yourself."

"Relationships never last forever, Vlad, I said love never dies, yes, but the relationship we had is broken, beyond repair, we both know it," She shifted on her feet, awkwardly, "There is no love left in our relationship. We've used our chances up, Vlad, we can never, ever be the same again, not after what we both did, not after what happened."

"You mean not after you- with Jasper?" He realised, faltering slightly as realisation settled all around them.

"Not just that, _normal _relationships are _complicated _Vlad, never mind vampire/breather ones, we wouldn't have worked anyway, you're better off with Adze and I'm better off with my Bertrand."

"We did work, Erin. We proved that people like us, people and vampires, can work together."

"Yes, well, you saw to that little problem anyway, didn't you?" Erin couldn't help adding, bitterly.

Vlad began to walk away, tears sprung in his eyes as he did so, "Think about it, we could work, now." He whispered, then disappeared.

Erin just stood there, tears silently falling down her face, her lips still tingling slightly from their kiss.

"Erin?!" Erin spun around on the spot, really not in the mood for visitors, not even this visitor.

"Bertrand." She replied, flatly.

"What did Vlad want?" He asked, clearly unimpressed by their greeting.

"Nothing," She automatically touched her lip, closing her eyes, remembering the moment their lips met, "It doesn't matter," She dropped her hand as Bertrand stared at her.

"I think you will find that it does matter, Erin." Bertrand began to walk towards her more, and Erin took a few steps back, intimidated.

"No, it doesn't, it's finished."

"What exactly was there _to_ finish?" Bertrand was challenging her, and she wasn't about to give in without a fight, not this time.

"Nothing, it's done, it's finished, just leave it. Leave me alone!" Her words were fierce, Bertrand faltered slightly and stepped back a little.

"Erin, tell me what happened," All trace of love or hope had gone in his voice.

"There is nothing to tell, leave it! I said fogging leave it!" She was shouting now, full-on in his face kind of shouting. She was confused, upset, and, for the first time in a long time, she found that she actually missed Vlad.

"Erin, do you think I was born last century? I am not daft, I know exactly what he wanted-"

"So what was it he wanted, then?!" Erin challenged him, her fangs had dropped and her eyes had blackened.

"Don't play silly bats with me, Erin Noble," He looked at her, "_You still fogging love him, and he still fogging well loves you_!"

Erin fell to the floor, confusion and sadness clearly etched on her face, "You're wrong, you're wrong!" She shouted, mainly to herself. If she could believe it, then everyone else would have too; s_he was not in love with Vlad anymore__._

"How could I not see it? They say 'love is blind', well, looks like old Bertrand is too!" He spat, not caring he was upsetting her, he was too upset to think about anyone else other than himself.

"Bertrand, please-"

"Save your pleas, Erin, you need to sort your priorities out, _and sort them out sharp-ish_!" He bellowed, before disappearing.

Erin curled up into a ball, and sobbed.

* * *

Inside the door, Vlad was leant against the door, chuckling to himself, having enjoyed the little show he had just witnessed.

"Vladimir Dracula," He whispered to himself, "You are amazing. Soon, all that Erin loves, will be gone, then," He smiled broadly, "Then I shall strike her when she's down. Only then, will I have my revenge, my sweet, oh, so fogging sweet, revenge on Miss Erin Noble."


	17. All Done For You

**Authors Note; so, someone pointed out something to me. I've completely swapped Vlad's normal character, and made him just as evil/manipulative as Ingrid. This wasn't my intention, but it does seem to be working, I think?**

**I'm sorry, I just find normal Vlad too boring and predictable to write about, (although I looove him in the show!)**

**Also, Today is 23/02/13 - SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY Honalooloo, hope your day was amazeballs :3 xo**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen **

**All Done For You**

Erin slumped on the hard floor, sobbing; she didn't see the point in anything anymore, right now.

Vlad was laid in his coffin, listening. He had to admit, he didn't exactly _like _hearing her like that, but he was going to give it more time, give her space so she could think about him; so she could think about herself.

He needed to give her time; give her time to realise it was him, not that old sap Bertrand, that she wanted, that it was him that she _needed_...

Erin wiped her hand across her face, spreading her already rather messy make-up around even more. Smudges of green eye-liner made their way onto her blue jumper, matching the black stain of mascara.

Her head was so messed up. She didn't even really know where she was, emotionally or, indeed, physically. She had never felt like this before, and she had a feeling that it wasn't just being in-love with two vampires at once- oh, my did she really just admit that?!- that was messing her up, she had a horrible feeling it was something else, although she was unsure what it was as yet. She tried and, well, failed, to stifle her tears once again, catching sight of Vlad's door, which was ajar,- and she was ashamed of this- but she wanted nothing more than him to come out and comfort the living bats out of her, in any means possible..

Vlad sat up, stretching noisily. He glance over towards his door, he could see the faint shadow of Erin, she had her head bowed, and her body rocked slightly, side to side, then back to front. Curiosity got the better of Vlad, and he sloped off towards his door, fully intending to give Erin what she truly deserved.

He took one step out of the room, however, and stopped- she looked so, well, hurt, so, human, and yet so, lost at the same time. Even he didn't have the heart- dead one, that is-, too hurt her, when she looked so hurt and alone already. He wasn't ashamed to admit it-, but all he wanted to do, was take her in his arms, and kiss her within an inch of her unlife, making her forget about everything, and, indeed, everyone, _especially Bertrand_.

"Erin?" He called, so softly that he wasn't even sure she had heard him.

She spun around, God- she looked awful. Beautiful, but awful all the same, "What?" She snapped, causing Vlad to step back a little, not wanting to provoke her.

"I- I just wondered whether you were- alright?" He struggled with the last few words, he could plainly see that she was indeed _not _alright.

She laughed, a cold, 'are you serious' kind of laugh, narrowing her eyes. More tears fell, "Well, work it out, you are the 'Chosen One', after all, are you not? Surely you can guess your own answer?" Her words were harsh, and cut through Vlad like a sharpened knife.

"I can- I can see that you need company," He began, walking towards her, noting with glee that she didn't back away from him, "We could both use some, hey?" He finished, putting his hand on her outstretched leg, just above her knee. She tensed under his soft touch, much to Vlad's own joy.

She smiled, a small smile, but a smile all the same, "Yeah, why not?" She saw no reason in not, it would certainly string Vlad along, and show Bertrand just how much he meant to her.

Vlad, obviously surprised by her answer, smiled a coy smile back, the corner of his mouth twitched a fraction, before breaking out into a full on beam, "Cheer up, then, it might never happen!" Erin, embarrassed, wiped at her face again, to no avail. "You're still beautiful, even with your war paint on," He breathed, and, despite her earlier pledge, Erin's cold-dead heart did many, many back-flips, then even some front-flips.

She raised a sceptical eyebrow at him, "War paint?" She laughed. It was quite scary at how relaxed he had made her feel within the last ten minutes or so...

"Well, _make-up_, whatever, you don't need it, baby." More back-flips.. more front-flips.

"Yeah, okay, like you don't need fangs?" Erin laughed again, a heavenly sound to Vlad's ears. She fumbled around in her pocket, and fished out her I-pod.

"Boring you already?" Vlad asked, raising his own eyebrows.

Erin ignore him, on purpose, and placed an ear-bud in her left ear. She pressed shuffle, and laid down on the floor, Vlad followed her lead and laid down next to her.

_'It's all done for you..' _Her I-pod sang, and she gasped.

Intrigued, Vlad picked up the other ear-bud, and, in turn, he also gasped.

It was _their _song. The one they played when they were alone, the one they played when things got tough, the one they danced too under the moonlight, the one that they listened too none-stop when they first got together.

"Yeah," Vlad coughed, "Man, I really like Black Veil Brides.." He didn't quite know what to say anymore, all the memories they had shared began clawing their way back into his head.

"Me too," Erin admitted, "Wouldn't mind giving Andy some-"

Vlad coughed, then laughed, "Whoa, Miss Noble, Ladies shouldn't talk like that!" He half mocked, exasperated.

Erin exploded into a fit of giggles, "Those were the days," She whispered, a hint of sadness was detectable in her voice.

"Yeah," Vlad agreed, placing his hand on hers, "They were, and Erin?" He turned to her, "It's all done for you."

"The best things in life, come with a price," She responded, squeezing his hand tight.

Vlad stared into her eyes, Erin stared into his. "Erin Noble, it's all done for you." And, for the first time sine the conversation had started, he meant it. He meant what he said, the truth was, that he was still in love with her, madly, utterly, completely, in love with her.

"But, it's not wasted, it's all done for you," They finished, as the song came to an abrupt end. Vlad felt like his unlife had stopped with that song, with that moment.

The moment he realised the truth. The moment he realised, that this love he was faking, was, well, indeed, _not _fake at all...

The I-pod clicked onto the next song, and Erin let go of his hand. "_I will always love you.._" She sang, in time to the music, and Vlad had to bite his tongue, stopping him from saying he would always love her too. After all, she was only singing, wasn't she?

Erin looked across to Vlad, he had his eyes closed, she began to sing along again, "_I will always, love, you-u-u-u_." She sang, as Whitney belted it out into her head, into her mind, into her thoughts, she had only one thing on her mind;_  
_

'_I will always love you, Vladimir Dracula._' She thought, as she closed her own eyes, getting lost in the next song that played.


	18. Frolics and Foes

**Authors Note; Well- Today is my last day of freedom for a few days (boo!); as I will have college work to do, so may not update as often as people would like, I shall try and do it over the weekends and review/read at night when I am in bed, though! :3**

**PS- Thank you so very much for sticking with my story, I will have to think long and hard about finishing it in this Fic,- although, with my head, at the minute there's just too much I want to happen, so it MAY become a four-way fic- if I don't over-kill it, anyway.. **

**Love you all my little Fanglings :3 xo**

**Hope you all had an amazing half-term too!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Frolics and Foes**

Bertrand stalked off down the corridor. He was livid- he was livid that Erin could lie to him that easily without really thinking- he was livid at Vlad for taking her away- and, most of all, he was livid at himself for letting him take her away.

He slammed into what used to be the training room, and sat down heavily on the hard floor, roaring as he did so.

"Shush, it's okay- please shush, Willow- please!" Bertrand sat up, quickly.

"Hello?" He called, wary, although he knew who would answer.

"Bertrand?" Adze's voice was strained, cracked, broken almost, "Is that you?"

Bertrand stood up straight, stretching his back as he did so. He began to walk to where Adze was, intrigued, "Yes," He called, softly, it's me, Princess, is everything alright?"

"No," Adze sobbed, "No, nothing is alright anymore, Vlad's gone, Willow won't stop crying, and I- I'm not fit to be a mother, can you take her for a moment?" She asked, hope in her voice.

"Sure," Bertrand agreed, "I just have to go and get someone, first." He shot off, leaving a confused Adze still holding the screaming vampire-baby in her arms. Minutes later, he returned, with Luna, "Luna, this is Willow," He explained to the toddler (vampire babies grow up faster than human ones- duh); "Would you like to play with her?"

Yes, Dada," Luna smiled, showing off all her front teeth, "Yes, please."

Bertrand, all the while watching Luna, took Willow from Adze, "Say hello, Luna, this is Willow Ivory Dracula, isn't she beautiful?"

Adze watched in awe as Bertrand interacted with not one- but two children at once. what was he- Vampire-super-nanny?! He was brilliant, Adze could see why Ingrid- and indeed, Erin, fell for him, he was a nice looking guy, with his mop of curly black hair, his eyes that shone in the moonlight, his perfect fangs- when they dropped- well- they took her breath away every time she saw them, and, of course, his fatherly instinct was amazing, she couldn't really juggle _one _little-biter, never mind _two_! She allowed herself some- now extremely rare- thinking time. She thought about Vlad, she thought about Erin, but,most of all, she thought about Willow, and how Vlad had disappointed them both.

"Adze?" Bertrand's voice was calm, cool, collected, "Come over here and play with us?" He gestured towards Luna, "She wants her Auntie Adze," Adze nearly swallowed her fangs with pride.

"Yes, right, okay." She walked cautiously over towards where they were sitting, and placed herself on the floor, right between Bertrand and Willow. Luna clambered onto her lap, twirling her fingers in Adze's hair.

"Auntie Adze!" She cried, joy spreading across her entire face, Bertrand chuckled.

"I think she likes you," He smiled towards her, "I think she likes you, and I think she is right too like you." Adze would be lying if she said there were currently no bats flying around her stomach...

Adze scooped Luna up into her arms- there was definitely some Ingrid there- and, of course, some Bertrand, "Hello, Luna," She smiled as Luna once again fiddled with a lock of her hair, "You're beautiful," She swung her up into the air, which resulted in Luna howling with laughter, a shrill cry pierced the air. Adze sighed, placing Luna back on the floor. She went over to where Willow was, she was in her bat-basket, a kind, yet rather unexpected gift from Bertrand- Adze assumed it had been Luna's- and scooped her up into her arms, "Willow, shush, come on, baby, come on," Willow continued to scream, she was beginning to give Adze a rather unpleasant head-ache.

"Here," Bertrand offered, "Let me try." Maybe a little _too _quickly, Adze passed Willow to him. "Hey, little Willow, what's all that noise for, hey?" He asked, in an almost sing-song voice, "What's all that noise for, shush, now, shush."

Adze bit her lip, trying to block the noise out of her now pounding head, then, it stopped, Willow stopped crying, altogether, "What the-"

"Shush, she's gone to sleep!" Bertrand whispered, rocking her back and forth, "I'll just go and put her down, keep an eye on little-biter, please!" He whipped off to the other side of the room, placing Willow in her bat-basket once again, Adze listened for the sound of her screaming.

Yet, it never came, she stayed silent, she stayed as silent as a bat.

"Bertrand, are you some kind of, I don't know- _Magician_?" Adze whooped, and, without thinking, leapt her hands around his neck, hugging him.

"No," He said, laughing, "I just know what to do, you're new to all of this, Adze, but I can help you."

Adze hugged him even tighter then. "Thank you, Bertrand, thank you so much, this means the world, and maybe even more- too me, thank you so much, thank you!" She had tears- of joy?- in her eyes, and Bertrand was beginning to look quite full up himself. He broke away from their hug, rather awkwardly.

"So, how have things, well, you know, been, then?" He asked, quietly, sitting back down on the floor next to his daughter, "With Vlad?" He began playing with her, so Adze decided to sit down as well, resulting with another fast clamber by Luna onto her lap, she didn't mid, though, it was nice to be wanted, for a change, it was nice that Bertrand wanted to help her, it was nice that Bertrand actually noticed her, when she needed help, it was nice because it was all the things Vlad had never done. It was nice to feel special, and wanted, and. well, in a way, it was nice to feel _loved _again.

Adze let out a little whimper, "They haven't, I haven't seen him since yesterday, since I had Willow, I heard him and Erin talking, though I couldn't make out what they were saying, I think they were singing, or something, I don;t care, I don't need him, anyway," More tears were forming, "Not now I know you will help me, anyway." She smiled at him, and noticed with pure satisfaction, that he smiled back, a warm, maybe even sexy sort of smile, that made Adze melt.

Not that she was like that. He was with Erin, she knew that. She knew, probably better than anyone, that Bertrand was off limits.

She just hoped Erin knew Vlad was, too.


	19. Great Expectations

**Authors Note; Why do I do this to myself?! Watching 'The Angels Take Manhattan', RORY! AMY! FEEEEEELS :-( **

**Anyway; here's the next instalment :3 x**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Great Expectations**

Erin and Vlad were sat on the sofa in Vlad's room, talking about anything, and indeed, everything that had happened between them the past few months, good or bad. They were enjoying being in one another's company. For now, anyway; Vlad still hadn't forgotten the promise he made himself- He was going to make her pay, he just wasn't sure how he was going to do it, yet.

"Vlad?" Erin turned to him, "What are we doing?"

Vlad looked at her, amusement dancing in his eyes, "What did Renfield put in that blood?!" He winked, "You know what we're doing, baby."

Erin remained serious, batting his creeping hand away from her thigh, although she wouldn't have minded him creeping higher if she was in the right frame of mind, but, right now, she needed answers, "I mean with each other," She squirmed as his fingers touched her neck.

"That," He breathed down her ear, "Is up to you."

"Vlad, I can't," Although every cell in her body screamed for more, "I can't, not here, not ever."

"Can't is an overused word, baby." He whispered in her ear, igniting each and every single sense she had, "Let's make it so it's underused, baby."

"No, I can't- I have Bertrand, I mean, I love Bertrand, no one else." She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want him. Oh, she wanted him alright, she wanted him right here, and she wanted him right now. But, despite that, she would never do that to Bertrand, and she most certainly wouldn't do it to Adze, the mother of his child, the love of his life, his wife. The one he was supposed to be with.

So, how was it, that in this moment, this one, shining moment, they felt like they had each other. They felt like they got each other. They felt like the world was their oyster, and everyone in it was irrelevant, everyone except themselves, that is.

"Everyone else is irrelevant, baby," He whispered. He was so close to her ear that she could feel his teeth on her skin, and it was sending waves of pure ecstasy through her body. "All that matters, is you, and me." His own arousal was plainly obvious through the thin material of his trousers, although, Erin noticed, he had conveniently placed a cushion there, some how distracting Erin even more, because she knew what awaited for her underneath.

"Vlad, please, you know I can't."

"I know you can't, but you want too," His fangs had dropped, and, oddly, this only seemed to turn Erin on more. Must be a vampire thing, she thought.

"I-" She couldn't talk anymore, his lips crushed against hers, his tongue fought its way into her mouth, and, boy, did she let it- only for a second, before remembering where she was. She clamped her lips shut, denying Vlad the access he so _very _much wanted.

He growled, pinning her hands above her head, until she was powerless, fighting against him, thrusting against him, anything to try and stop him doing what he was doing. It only made him eager for more. "Keep fighting, baby," His voice was powerful, possessive, and, Erin began to feel quite scared, "You know what it does to me."

"Vlad," She cried, "Just get off of me! I said I don't want this," And this time, she meant it, this time, all traces of happiness and joy had gone, this time, she was afraid, and repulsed by Vlad touching her how he was.

"That's it, keep talking," Erin didn't know where this sudden burst of power came from, but, as he went for another kiss, she clamped her teeth (not fangs, mind) hard down on his lip. He whimpered in pain, "What the hell did you do that for?!" He snarled, licking his lip.

"Because I told you not too, and you ignored me," She explained, as if talking to a simple child, "So I told you not too another way."

"You can't just- well- do that!" He grumbled, and Erin laughed at how pathetic he was sounding.

"Well, you can't just presume I want to- well- do that!" Although, again, she really had wanted too when they first started.

"You did, baby."

"Whether I did or not is, indeed, irrelevant," She snapped, "You're married! You have a baby, Vlad!"

Vlad growled low in his throat, "Don't speak about them, it's just you and me, now, and forever."

Erin knew she needed to get away, and she needed to get away fast, she needed to find Bertrand, she needed closure.

"I have to go, I just- I have too-"

"Oh, no, I let you go once, you're not going again, baby."

Erin stared at him, appalled, it looked like they were back to the threats; and there was no way on Earth she was going to stand for it this time, no way on Earth. "You do not own me, Vladimir, you don't own me, you never have, and you most certainly never will." With that, she turned on her heel, and left the room.

Vlad sighed, there was so much love in him, but it was, as he could see, over-weighed by the hate that generated through his body.

The hate he had suppressed for far too long.

The hate that was threatening to overshadow him, the hate that was threatening to overcome him. The hate that was hiding, ready to strike. The hate that was ready to strike any day now. And he could not for tell when the hate inside him would snap. He himself would not know until the very second it happened, the very second. which meant he could snap any day now, at anyone..

That, that is why he could no longer see Adze, or the baby- Willow, anymore. For that reason, he had ripped his family apart; too save them in the long run.

That's what he told himself, anyway.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, wondering what his next motive should be. Because, in all honesty; he didn't want to hurt Erin anymore, he just wanted to love her. He wanted to love her until there was nothing left, and then some more.

He had an annoying, horrible voice in the back of his head; _'This is all your fault, this is all your fault, Vlad. You made Erin like she is, you pushed her away, it is all your fault that she doesn't want you. It is all your fault that she wants Bertrand, and not you._'

Vlad snarled, picking up the nearest thing to him; the picture of him and Erin. He looked at it, laughed, and threw it straight into the fire. "The new me," He said, again to himself, he was making a habit of talking whilst no one else was there; "Shall reign, then, I shall- oh, my God, I'm still in love with the half fang.."

He finished, and regretted saying the words out loud. He heard a noise outside, and went to investigate, his fangs dropped and his eyes black, "Who's there?!" He bellowed.

A sound of crying filled his ears, "It's me," Adze called, "I've brought a visitor." Vlad snarled, but opened the door all the same.

It was now or never. This is how he would get his wife back, and indeed, his baby back. He would love them, no matter what feelings he had. Feelings would be pushed to the side, in order for him to get his life back.

"Come in, baby." He drawled, "I've missed you."


	20. Restrictions

**Chapter Twenty**

**Restrictions**

Adze stepped tentatively into Vlad's room, trying to take in her surroundings. She smiled meekly at Vlad, and was positively dazzled by the beam from Vlad's own smile.

"Hey," She smiled again, a bigger, more comfortable smile.

"Hello, baby," Vlad drawled again, Adze's insides lit up like a Christmas tree, longing for him to reach out and touch her. He didn't. She bit down on her lip to hide her disappointment. "Come on, lets go and sit down, where it's more comfortable." He eyed Willow with- what was that- confusion?- "She's beautiful," He mused, his voice cracking.

Adze stared at him, "She is, she looks like you!" She laughed, stroking Willow's cheek.

Vlad laughed, and pulled Adze into a huge, loving hug, "I've missed you. I'm sorry, baby."

Adze leaned into his hug, content, "So am I- I just want what's best for our child," She noticed that he tensed at those words, "I just want to be a family again."

Vlad tensed again, wary of himself, "I- I don't know what I want,"

"I know what you want," Adze replied, suddenly saddened, "You want to be with Erin again." The words slipped out of her mouth so fast that she wasn't entirely one-hundred percent sure why or if she had said them out loud.

Vlad let his grip loosen around her, and she knew, she just knew, that she'd blown it with him. "I am not still in love- I don't love- I mean- she means nothing to me!" He rambled, clearly flustered at her words, "I don't love-"

"Stop lying to me, Vlad! Bertrand was right!" A now rather tired and hurt Adze cut in.

Vlad snarled, and let go of her completely, holding her at arms length, "What was Bertrand right about?!" He thundered, much to the surprise of Adze, who held Willow tightly as she began to cry again.

"He was right about me and Willow being better off without you! He was just, so, right about that, wasn't he?!" Adze's own anger was flashing in her eyes now, and her fangs were edging their way towards her gums. "He was so right!"

"No! No he wasn't! How dare he? How dare he speak of me like that! I am The Chosen One! I-"

Adze yawned theatrically, "Yeah, so you keep saying, so you keep fogging saying, Vladimir, pull your fangs out of your cape! Wake up and smell the garlic! And, for once in your life, fight for your wife and child!"

"You," Vlad pointed an outstretched finger at her, "You are no wife of mine, and _that_," He guided his finger towards a now sleeping Willow, "_That is no child of mine_!" He roared loudly, so loudly infact, that the chandelier; that was already hanging precariously- shook ferociously and crashed towards the ground, waking Willow up, who, surprise surprise, began to cry.

"Please, Vlad, just, for once, please tell me the truth."

Vlad retracted his fangs, "I am telling the truth-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Adze wept.

"Fine, you want to know the truth? The truth is that I loved Erin Noble with all my cold-dead heart, but- but she- she hurt me, she hurt me bad, Adze, and by you telling me that I love her, well, maybe I do, maybe I never stopped loving her, _maybe I will always love her more than I will ever love you_!" He snared, "Does that make you feel better? That the only reason I married you is to try and get over Erin, the only reason I married you was to reunite vampires, the only reason I married you was to get back at Erin. The only reason I stayed with you is because you loved me and I liked that!"

"You think that hurts me, Vlad? I have known since the day you put this on my finger," She tugged at her ring and threw it at him, "I knew you never truly loved me. I loved you- no, I _love _you with all my undead heart, Vlad," She was crying even more now, her whole body was shaking and her eyes had blackened, "But I am not prepared to compete with anyone, _especially not _Erin Noble- who, for the record, is _a half fang_!"

Vlad didn't say anything for a while, although he kept making 'clicking' noises with his tongue, contemplating on what to say next. After several painstaking minutes of awkward silence, he spoke up, "You don't have to compete with anyone," He answered, as calmly as his mood would allow him too,"Because I know who's won my heart anyway," Adze swallowed, waiting for the answer she knew already, "The one I want to be with-"

"Erin Noble." Adze replied simply, and shot out of the room, crying.

She whipped through corridor after corridor, looking for the one person she knew would understand- Bertrand.

"Adze?" Bertrand called, he must have heard her cries.

"Bertrand, Bertrand!" Adze cried, her pleas becoming weaker every time she opened her mouth.

"Hey, shush, I'm here, what's wrong?"

Adze only had to say one word. One very simple word, "Vlad-"

Bertrand growled low in his throat, he hated seeing Adze upset because of _him_, "What's he done now, Adze?" He tried- and failed- to keep the bitterness from creeping into his voice.

"He still- you're not going to hurt me, if I tell you I mean are you?!" She babbled, unable to find the right words.

"Why would I hurt you-"

"Because he's- he's still in- love with, well,-"

"Erin." Bertrand finished for her her, then, to Adze's great surprise, he began to laugh, "I'm not as dumb as I may look, Adze, I've known that for a hell of a long time, I'm afraid, as have you, am I right?"

"It was all a lie, Bertrand! He lied to me, he married me to get back at her, he-"

"Shush, Princess, what's done is done, shush, it will be okay, shush now."

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Adze asked, awe clear on her face.

Bertrand sighed, "I am the calm before the storm. I have to be."

Adze snuggled even closer towards him, "We can get through this together, Bertrand, I'm going to help you like you helped- like you help me, I'm going to get you back with Erin, even if it means loosing a friend, you love her, right?" Bertrand nodded his head, slowly, unsure of where this conversation was heading, "You love her, and I love Vlad, we have to fight for our rights. We have to fight for our loves, Bertrand, We can do this together."

Bertrand looked down at her, his eyes were soft, kind almost, well- if a vampire could come across as 'kind', that was- and he smiled, a huge, loving, trusting kind of smile, "Lead the way, Princess, and I shall follow."

"Thank you for understanding, Bertrand, I-" She was cut off by the crushing that was Bertrand's hug.

"Thank you, Adze, you have made me realise what is _really _important to me."

Adze squirmed until he let her go, "What do you mean?" She asked, clearly interested.

"You've made me realise what's really important." He replied, passing Willow back to her, "So thank you." With those few words, he vanished.

"Just you and me now, Willow." Adze whispered into the night, confusion was clear on her face, "We don't need anyone else anyway!" She sat down on the cold, hard floor, buried her face in Willow's tiny dress, and thought about her options.


	21. The Best Teacher

**Authors Note; Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Delayed because the sickness bug has had a hold over me :-( But I'm better now and going to make this chapter longer than originally planned to make up for it! Enjoy x **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

**The Best Teacher **

Bertrand awoke early the next morning. He had had a lot of time to think the past night. He had thought about Adze; the way she could make him happy when no one else seemed too. He had thought about Erin; the way she had ignored him when he questioned her feelings on Vlad. But most of all, he had thought about Vlad. He had thought about Vlad and how he was messing his life up piece by piece.

If he was being honest with himself, he pitied Vlad more than anything else. Vlad had had so much potential before he let his evil side completely take over. Bertrand would never admit this, to _anyone, _but he was beginning to like the sound of vampires being at peace with breathers. It would certainly save them hassle, and the breathers would grovel at their feet, in fear of being killed. Bertrand was kind of liking the idea of breathers grovelling...

He sighed in frustration; an old habit, that, still, after 400 years- he hadn't managed to shake. When was his life- well, his unlife, going to go back to the way it was? He had thought that, after Ingrid, when he 'found' Erin, he had thought that his unlife was going to be okay again.

But he should know. Nothing ever seemed to go right for Bertrand De Fortunessa. He had never been the 'lucky' sort of person. Not for the first time in the past few hours, silent tears trickled down his face. He didn't even attempt to control them, he just let them flow freely.

"Oh, my Ingrid," He whispered to himself, his voice cracking as he spoke her name, "I wish you were still here in my arms, where you belonged."

There was a rustle outside, followed by quiet sobs. It didn't take a genius to work out who it was; Bertrand stilled as Erin sauntered into the room, avoiding his eye contact.

Bertrand cleared his throat, "Hey.." He greeted, coldly.

Erin peeked up from behind her fringe, her face was stony and expressionless, "Don't, Bertrand, just don't."

Bertrand stared at her, his fangs were itching to drop, and in that one moment, he snapped, "Don't what Erin?!" He snarled, his fangs had dropped on show and his eyes were red, "Don't what?!"

"You know what!" She snapped back, crossly.

"No, Erin, I don't! Because you never tell me! You never tell me anything!" Bertrand retracted his fangs and tried to compose his emotions, "We never talk about anything, anymore, Erin."

"That's because there's never anything to talk about anymore." Her tone was also softer.

Bertrand looked at her, dumbfounded. "Every time I try and talk to you about-"

"NO! That is why we never talk about anything! Because you assume you know what is best, but you don't!"

"You know what, I don't have time for this, I have to go and find Princess Adze." Bertrand replied, coolly.

"WHAT?!" Erin almost swallowed her fangs, "Why do you need to see _her_!"

Bertrand didn't bother to reply, he just sauntered out of the room as composed as he could, trying desperately not to cry again, and somewhat failing.

He could hear Erin shouting him through the walls, but he didn't turn back. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction, no, he would not. He more or less flew down the corridor, he didn't stop until he got to Adze's room. He rapped on the door gently three times, "Adze?" He called, gently.

A snarl erupted from behind the door, "She's gone." Vlad's voice was harsh, cold, and thick. Bertrand wondered whether he had been crying.

Bertrand cleared his throat, "What do you mean, she's _gone_?" He asked, a little wide-eyed.

Another snarl, "I MEAN SHE'S GONE!" He screamed, perplexed beyond imagination.

"I gathered that, Vlad. I gathered she'd _gone_," He tried, he really tried, to keep his patience, "But I mean what do you mean she's gone? _Where _has she gone, exactly?" Pushing the door slightly, Bertrand entered, silently. Vlad eyed him with what he detected as 'hate'.

"She's left." Vlad's eyes were sad. Bertrand saw, underneath the big act, he saw the scared, little timid boy that Vlad had once been, "She left this morning," He snarled once again, and tossed Bertrand something in his general direction. It was a piece of paper.

"For me?" Bertrand asked, his voice raising in surprise. Bending down to pick up, he noticed Adze's delicate handwriting on the paper, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Vlad sighed, impatience detectable in his bored sounding voice, "Like I said, it's for you."

Bertrand's hand shook as he unfolded the paper, he ran his finger over her delicate penmanship, half scared to open it, half excited, and half aware of Vlad's stony gaze that was now fixed upon him. With trembling fingers, he unfolded the last piece to reveal a letter addressed to him, it read;

'_Bertrand,_

_I tried, really, I did. I tried to make it work. _

_I tried to be a good Mother, I tried to be a good Wife, I tried to be a good friend to everyone, but I failed. _

_I failed miserably, Bertrand._

_I know running away is cowardly. My Dad used to say that no vampire was born to be a coward. He would be so disappointed in me. My dad, I mean._

_I expect you'll be disappointed in me, too, won't you?_

_Bertrand, what I'm trying to say, I suppose, is thank you. For everything. For understanding me when no one- including Vlad- did, for being there for me when I needed advice. Thank you for being the father I never really truly had._

_I guess what I'm also trying to say is goodbye, and that I love you. Not in the slightest wrong, however, I love you because you loved me when I needed loving and caring for.._

_Willow misses her Uncle Bertrand, we both do.._

_Please don't tell Vlad about this-well, about what's in this letter. _

_This stays between me and you, Bertrand, promise me?_

_See you again sometime, I hope, I really, really do._

_Thank you again,_

_Love from Adze xx_

_And a big hug for her Uncle Bertrand, love from Willow xx'_

Bertrand finished reading the letter. A stray tear fell down his left cheek, balancing recklessly on his upper lip, "She really has gone." He whispered, mainly to himself.

"What? What did the letter say? Where has she gone, what did she say too you?!" Vlad's questions came out all jumbled.

"It doesn't matter," Bertrand replied, he would stick by his promise, that letter was his, and only his, "She was just saying about how I should trust Erin more," He gritted his teeth as he lied through them, the grinding in his head becoming more and more potent, "She was just saying how I was a failure."

Vlad laughed, "I think we all know that, _Berty_."

Bertrand stayed silent as another stray tear escaped from his eye and splashed onto the wooden flooring. He was too upset to be offended.

He just wanted things back to normal.


	22. Cosy Situations

**Authors Note; So, shall be honest with all of my lovely readers.. I'm currently in hospital having intravenous antibiotics :'( BOO! But, on the PLUS side, I shall be writing more when I have nothing else to do stuck in here. Although last time I was quite ill for a quantity of my stay, but I'm determined to stay smiling! Love you all my little fanglings x**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Cosy Situations**

Adze ran. Oh, how she ran. She ran so far. She didn't know where she was going, or how she would get there. She just kept running.

She felt so alone. In fact, she found she had never felt this alone. In all her existence, she had never, ever felt this alone, this isolated.

She tried, really, she did, to think of ways to get her unlife back to the way it was, back to the way it should be, back to _normal_.

She wept as she slowed down to a halt. A figure stood tall in front of her.

"Adze!" The figure was coming closer to her.

Adze began to back away, feeling intimidated, all the while the figure loomed in front of her. "Who is it?" She whispered, her words becoming lost in the shadowy wilderness.

"It's me, Princess." Adze relaxed instantly, although she stood as still as she could, avoiding their eye-contact. "Please, come back."

Adze, clutching Willow, straightened her back, so she was looking straight at the figure, "I cannot," She replied, sadness in her eyes, "You know I can't."

"Why, please, my Princess, please come home."

Adze looked into her protectors eyes, "Bertrand, you know I can't."

Bertrand looked back at her, staring straight into the core of her unbeating heart, "Then I shall stay with you."

Adze gasped, "But- I cannot ask you to do that, Bertrand."

"Then don't, my Princess. I didn't ask for your consent, beautiful."

Adze laughed, a small, yet beautifully loud laugh, she couldn't remember the last time she had truly laughed, at all, "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked, her voice had risen an alarming rate.

Bertrand shuffled nervously on his feet, "I- I think you're amazing, Princess," He swallowed unnecessarily, "I really do, Princess Adze."

Adze laughed suddenly, "Bertrand, why the sudden formality?" She walked cautiously towards him, "Why are we suddenly strangers?"

Bertrand laughed then, staring straight at her, "I am being the person you so desperately want."

Adze smiled; he was _definitely _right about that. She did want him. She wanted him to save her from herself, from her crumbling life. She just wanted _him_. "How can you change your voice so suddenly? How can you become a whisper in the night?"

Bertrand held his outstretched arms out towards her, beckoning her with his slightly tanned index finger, "I have always been the whisper in the night. Four hundred years I have existed. I have witnessed things that many people could never begin to imagine. That even The Great and Powerful Vladimir Dracula could never imagine. I have been there when people have died, I have been there when people have suffered. I have been there when people I love have been taken from me. I have lost many lovers, friends and family because I can never wither like they did. I can never tire, I can never, ever, be the person I was long ago."

Adze, well aware of the fact that the speech she had just witnessed had been held back a long time, ran up to him, "Oh, Bertrand, I had no idea you were so, well- so like _me_." She encased herself and Willow in his strong grasp, burying her face in his chest, "We came so far, waited so long, but, after endless searching, we found each other."

Bertrand ran his finger through her hair, trailing it on Willow's cheek as he did so, "We did, Princess, we did."

"Were you scared?" Adze asked, looking up at him, "When you changed, I mean, what did you feel?"

Bertrand visually tensed at her question, discomfort dawning on his face, "Yes." He replied, "Yes, I was very afraid, very scared. very alone, I was alone for quite some time before, actually."

Adze, unable to help herself, found herself asking, "What do you mean?" She felt Bertrand loosen his grip of her, "Hey, don't answer if you don't want too, it's okay." She reasoned, embarrassed at her boldness and intrusion.

"It's okay, it's just, well- people have never asked me about it before," He smiled at her, tightening his grip once again, "I had such a lonely start to my life, Adze. I was alone for the majority of it, my Mum and Dad rowed constantly, my Dad drank himself unconscious most nights, and then- then my Mum passed away. She was thirty-nine; incidentally, the age I was when I became immortal. After that, my Dad got drunk so often that they had a permanent spot on Ward Twenty Seven reserved for him by the time I was thirty. After; when I went off to fight, he passed away too, I barely knew him, though. During my third year on the front line, I met a woman, the most beautiful, enchanting woman I had ever seen, her name was Rosetta," He paused for a second, a tear ran down his cheek and splashed onto Adze's dress.

"Bertrand, stop, please, I don't want you to cry, we're both in need of one another, let's just enjoy each others company, please, don't worry yourself, all is done, now, my love."

"You're right," Bertrand chuckled, ruffling Willow's hair fondly, "Just the three of us." Willow gurgled in response, poking her tongue out at him as she did so, "Hey, you, you're too young to be cheeky, yet!" He laughed, taking her out of Adze's arms and throwing her into the air, prompting her to explode with laughter, "She's growing so fast, you would never guess she was only a few weeks old, would you?" He was right, Willow was indeed growing faster by the day, she was at least the size of a few month old baby now, and her personality, well, that was a different thing entirely...

"Bertrand, about my letter, I-"

"I didn't tell a soul, I promise, Adze." He reassured her, placing a wriggling Willow onto the ground and sitting beside her, "Sit down, then!" He laughed as Adze stood there,confusion on her face.

"Thank you, Bertrand," She sat down beside him, placing her hand on the top of his, "Thank you for everything." She leaned in closer to him, their eyes locked, their gaze focused on only one thing- each other.

"Well," A new voice interrupted them, although they kept their gaze firmly upon each other, "Isn't this all rather _cosy_."

Adze jumped back as if she had been scalded, "Vl- Vlad!" She gasped, bewildered.

"Well?!" A rather angry Vlad exploded, "Care to explain yourselves?!"

Adze stared at Vlad. Vlad stared at Adze. Bertrand stared at Adze. Vlad stared- no _glared _at Bertrand.

"It's all _very _cosy here, isn't it, Berty?!"

Bertrand just stared at him, words failed him.


	23. Trust Is A Fine Thing

**Authors Note; OMG I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Here is the next chapter :3 Enjoy x x **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Trust Is A Fine Thing**

Adze stared at Vlad. His eyes were blazing, his fangs had dropped and he was looking daggers at both Adze and Bertrand.

"Vlad-" Bertrand attempted to explain,

"Bertrand, can you explain to me what you were doing with my WIFE?!"

Bertrand shuffled about uncomfortably, seemingly aware of the fact that he and Adze were still on the floor, cuddled close.

"There's nothing to explain, Vladimir, I don't have to explain myself to you, anyway." Adze chipped in, her tome of voice surprised Bertrand, and he jumped up as if the floor was a hot mass of lava waiting for them to burn.

"I think that there is some explaining to do, Adze! You are my wife! I will not have you dillydallying with Bertrand!"

Adze got up from the floor, glaring at Vlad as she did so, "I am only your wife when it suits you, Vlad," she avoided looking directly at him, "I don't want that. I want a relationship."

"Relationships are for breathers, Adze." Vlad shot back, the coldness of his voice shocked both Adze and Bertrand.

"Vlad, stop it, you're scaring Willow." Bertrand mumbled, picking the tot up and rocking her as she grumbled.

"Put my baby down, Bertrand, now." Vlad spat, his eyes were redder than ever, pure fury rushed through them like a tornado.

Adze scoffed then, appalled at the way Vlad was being towards her friend.

"Something you wanted to say, Adze?" Vlad turned to face his wife, his eyes were still a scary shade of brilliantly vibrant red, his fangs were still on show.

"Don't speak to him like that, Vladimir." She sighed, holding her arms out towards her daughter, "Willow, come to Mummy."

"DON'T CALL ME VLADIMIR!" Vlad roared, much to the surprise of a sleepy Willow, who screamed blue murder.

"Don't act like a fogging child then!" Adze spat, her fangs were itching to drop, but she was determined not to sink as low as Vlad had and scare her daughter even more.

"I am not the one who is acting like a child, Adze."

"You are! You fight with me, you tell me all things to make me hate you, and then you come and rage about things that don't even fogging concern you! For Devils sake, you need to sort your fogging priorities out! Bertrand was merely helping me search for the answers I so desperately crave!"

"I wasn't aware Bertrand had _answers _down the back of his throat!" Vlad spat, directly at Bertrand, who cowered under his stony gaze.

"That's not what I meant, Vlad. And you know it isn't!" Adze replied, trying in vain to stay calm, "I meant that he was there for me when you couldn't be fogging fanged to be!" Her fangs had dropped a little now, and she was all but foaming from her mouth, "I am tired, Vlad! I am so fogging tired of you. I am fogging tired of everything that you do. I am just fogging tired.."

"Do not swear at me, Adze!" Vlad screeched, like a banshee with a sore head. "I am your husband and you will do as I say!"

"HUSBAND?!" Adze drawled, struggling to control her laughter, "You, Vladimir, are no husband of mine."

Vlad stilled then, his pose became rigid as he swivelled around to fully face Adze, "I am your husband. I am the person that tells you what to do."

"Buy a dictionary, Vlad. Husband does not give you the right to boss me about!"

"OH, SO I SUPPOSE THAT WIFE GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO KISS OTHER FOGGING PEOPLE?"

Adze stared at Vlad then, clearly at a loss of what to say next, to her delight and relief, Bertrand spoke before she could, "Vlad. I understand why you're mad, okay? What we did was wrong, and I should know better... I guess I've just been feeling lonely and vulnerable because of the whole Erin thing that's been happening..."

Vlad held his hand up at the sound of Erin's name being mentioned, "What you and Erin are going through is nothing compared to what me and Erin are, Bertrand."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Bertrand spluttered, outraged.

"She still loves me, Bertrand."

"No, she doesn't. Do you realise what you put her through?! You were a horrible ex boyfriend who was too bitter to let go of the past so you abused my future! You broke her, Vlad. And I fear that I may never be able to fix her..." His eyes were sad, tears were lodged in the corners of both his eyes.

Vlad, although he tried not to be interested, he tried so hard not to care, but he did, stared at Bertrand, "Why, why won't you?"

Bertrand stared back at Vlad, the tears were now falling freely from his eyes, "Because, Vlad," He sighed and sank back down to the floor, "Because I'm not you."

"Bertrand!" Adze soothed, crouching down on the floor beside him, "Shush, you'll be okay, you and Erin will be okay!"

"I don't think the word 'okay' is even in Erin's vocabulary anymore, Adze..." Bertrand wiped his tears away with the back of his shaking hand.

Vlad turned away from the two of them, his head was spinning furiously. What did Bertrand mean, and why did he make a point like that?!

Vlad's plan had worked brilliantly, he knew Adze wouldn't have been able to resist Bertrand, he knew she'd try to kiss him, he knew where they would be, he knew where to find them, and he knew that by making the pair of them feel horrible would make him sadistically happy.

The one thing he didn't account for was how honest the two of them would be with him.

He hated the fact that his Wife was finding comfort with another person, and he _especially _hated the fact that the person was Bertrand.

His ex's love.

His first love's love.

Yes, he hated that more than anything he had ever hated.

And that was a lot of hate.

A lot of hate that was sure to come crashing down on the loved-up couple soon enough.

That made him happier than he had been in a long time, even if his wife was considering leaving him for someone who she couldn't even be with.

They would all pay for double crossing him, for that he was certain of.


End file.
